To Live and Serve
by seaslugofdoom
Summary: Severus Snape has known he was a slave since childhood. After the Dark Lord was defeated in 1981 he lived a semblance of freedom. On Harry Potter's 17th birthday, he finds out that he has a claim on his former professor's life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back and just wanted to get this story that had been on my mind out. I updated this chapter as there were some grammatical errors. My other stories will receive updates after this is completed.

Thank you to my beta reader WizardSmurf for the edits and feedback

I claim no copyright or benefits from this story. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Harry collapsed into his bed, tired from the long day. It was the eve of his seventeenth birthday, and this had been his most memorable birthday since he was eleven years old and found out he was a wizard. At first, he was warm and content, being able to share this day with his closest friends and companions. However, eventually, his mood soured thinking of his childhood upbringing. _Was it so hard once a year to have sweets and be made to feel special?_

Harry had long suffered throughout his upbringing from physical beatings that came freely from his Uncle, constantly feeling unloved and unwanted, and there were many nights where pangs from his stomach caused sleepless nights such as this.

As the night progressed and became pitch black, so did his mood. His fist clenched in anger thinking about Pro-, no Snape. That bastard would get no honorary title from him. To think how he had turned his back on the side of light and murdered Albus Dumbledore caused so much anger and frustration.

He did not realize he was muttering "I want Snape here. If only he were here, I could ki-".

His thoughts and mutterings were interrupted where he heard Hermione get up. He did not realize that he might have woken her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had earlier collapsed in the living room, exhausted from helping prepare for the wedding. He glanced over, and Ron was contentedly snoring away. _At least one person seems to be getting some rest._

She walked over to him and asked concerned "Are you alright Harry?".

He shook his dark thoughts and gave her a smile. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm sorry if I woke you."

Hermione seemed to quickly scan his mental state, and once she confirmed her friend was fine said: "Oh, I had trouble sleeping myself. Actually, I was going to go down and get some tea. Mrs. Weasley has wonderful chamomile tea. I'll bring up a cup for you."

Harry thanked her and laid back down. Hermione dimmed the light in the room before she left, just enough so that she could find her way back in the dark. She was about to hand Harry his cup when her eyes adjusted from the dark hall, and she dropped both cups of tea causing the cups to break.

"Pro- Professor Snape!?" She cried out.

* * *

A minute before Hermione walked in the room, Snape's eyes had adjusted as did hers. He had spent the night pacing in his room at Spinner's End, dreading the planned attack on the Order of the Phoenix. Then the pain hit. It was a sensation that was unmistakable, seeping into his bones and mind. It had been, what, nearly sixteen years since he felt it? _Did the Dark Lord find a way to gain power so fast?_ He had two decades of what could almost be considered freedom.

He did his best to suppress the pain, at first coming from the back of his neck, but knew the call was inevitable. He sighed, thinking he would give himself a little dignity and grabbed his wand and pulled on his cloak before giving into the ancient curse.

At first, he was profoundly confused. This was not the manor the Dark Lord was at. Nor, was it anywhere he had previously been summoned. His eyes adjusted and made out that he was in a dim common room. There were two sleeping figures on the couches. Then he saw her, the girl, Ms. Granger and it all clicked into place. _The crafty bastard was right._ After Albus' death, he did not think there was any hope, even though almost all went as the old wizard planned, and now here he was back on track to the crafty wizard's schemes.

Harry couldn't see the fear in Hermione's eyes until he was able to grab his glasses from the nightstand. In the same moment, he grabbed his wand and quickly shot up. Indeed, Snape was across the room. _To think a few minutes ago I wished he was here. _His mind spun quickly trying to remember all the spells he had learned. He quickly yelled "Expelliarmus! ", as Hermione was running over to her bed to grab her wand. Ron shot up yelling "Oi, what's the big idea?" Until he realized there was an unwelcome guest and rolled out of the bed.

Snape's wand easily fell to the floor, and he did not seem to have an interest in retrieving it. Instead, he bowed his head and held up his arms. "I am unarmed, I can explain".

Snape knew he couldn't trust Albus to have parted any information on his situation to the boy. Harry snarled "After what you did to the Headmaster!? You are a traitor! Give me one good reason not to kill you!". The louder Harry yelled and the angrier he became, the stranger Snape behaved. It was if each of his words slapped his former Potions Master with exceeding force. By the time he threatened death, the older man was kneeling on the floor his head pressed firmly to the cold ground.

To Snape the pain was unbearable - exceeding tortures from crucio and requiring compliance as the imperius. As Potter's voice became angrier, the pain eventually sapped his will and he crumbled to the ground. As with riding a broomstick, the position came naturally from years of practice. Dignity was after all not for the likes of him. He could feel the tight binds of ancient magic forming from the back of his neck. It had wrapped around his limbs until he was in a position of supplication.

Why should my life be spared? He let the long-forgotten pain ebb throughout his body until he could gain composure enough to speak. "My life is already in forfeit, and if you wish to kill me that will be your choice."

Snape recollected his poise, and while he was able to take his head off of the floor he still knelt and spoke head down. "However, Albus' last-" He felt physical pain coming from his head.

Potter had grabbed his hair and growled. "Don't you dare speak his name."

Snape complied, which may have gone over the boys head, but continued on. "The Headmaster and I have been working on a way to weaken the Dark Lord".

He heard Potter give a dry laugh. "And why would you of all people try to weaken him."

The absurdity of the situation made his mouth twitch in an almost a grin. He looked up at Harry Potter's eyes, trying to ingrain the truth of his words. "Because now I understand his plan. I am a slave, and you are apparently the one meant to control me." Harry stared at him trying to comprehend these abstract thoughts. Then the rest of the Weasley family came in ready to defend their beloved home and family.

* * *

The first Weasley that was was able to comprehend who was in their home was George Weasley - the twin who just recently lost an ear to the man kneeling supplicant in his home. He charged forward intent on payback. He was stopped by his older brother Bill, who looked intently at Snape. "Ah, well that's interesting" the oldest Weasley brother mused. "Can everyone leave the room, Harry you can stay." The group of Weasleys were confused, but Bill had been all around the world and seemed to understand this very confusing situation. It was only Ron and Hermione who protested. Bill sighed and nodded, knowing how inseparable the three friends were.

Bill knew that the rest of the family were probably peeking from corners, ready to fight Snape. However, he knew what he had to confirm. "Harry tell Professor Snape to strip". Harry backed up as if struck with an electric current. "What - are you serious?" "Yes," Bill said matter of factly. "It will help my evaluation." Harry, trusting Bill quickly said "S-strip" not knowing why he had to say the words. Immediately, and without hesitation, Snape stood up and removed his cloak, shirt, and pants.

As each piece of clothing was removed the more the eyes couldn't stop staring. First, without the coverings of his usual high collared shirts, deep scars could be seen around his neck. A mark, different than the dark mark was seen covering the back of the neck. The circular pattern had with intricate geometric linkages were unfamiliar to the three younger persons in the room. His back was traced with scars. The dark mark could be seen on his arm as well as another unexpected mark near his hip. There were some words in Latin that only Hermione and Bill were able to make out, _sub potestate domini_.

Additionally, the words surrounded what looked like a heraldic crest. The ornate crest made the other marks look crude. Bill gave a closer look as if he was inspecting one of his cursed artifacts. He traced the heraldic crest, saying in an impressed tone "Villa Pietra." He then placed his wand on the strange mark on his neck and felt some resistance. "Harry place your wand here". Harry, giving up on the strangeness complied.

"Do you feel any resistance?" Bill asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, but I sense something. It's like something is drawing me closer."

Bill seemed to understand. "He is not lying, and honestly he can't lie to you. Just as he said he is a slave."

* * *

The questions started to blurt out, first Hermine and then the rest of the room. The other Weasleys who had stood back now started to come forward when they realized there were in no immediate danger. Bill picked up the dropped cloak and wrapped it around Snape.

It was then Snape realized why he had the others leave the room. _He was actually try_ing to have me retain some form of dignity. He thought the effort was wasted but did have a newfound respect for the eldest brood of Arthur's.

The inspection from him was thorough, yet they had seen the marks and Bill was able to confirm his status. The bond was not sealed, so he could have resisted a little to Harry's first command, but he understood Bill's intent. It would be a fruitless exercise to try to convince this lot with just words. Especially the gawking Ron Weasley.

He was about to make a snide comment about catching flies when Harry spoke. "That cannot be right, isn't slavery outlawed?"

Hermione seemed ready to recite some laws when Bill chimed in "Technically, here in Britain yes. However, this fails to account the nature of this type of slavery and its practice globally." He pointed to the back of Snape's neck which was still slightly exposed. "That could technically be described as a curse, and in this form goes back all the way back to at least the ancient Romans. There were other forms of slavery back then, but this was the most effective and long-lasting. You see this curse binds a slave to a strong-willed Master. However, unlike with house elves, the bond has to be created and maintained. Additionally, while throughout time wizarding and muggle laws have changed, this curse does not apply. Any magical property could not go to a slave, the deed would not sign. Money placed in Gringotts, which is how I first became familiar with this practice, would be immediately transferred to the Master. Besides technicalities of property, there are deep bonds that will not allow a slave to lie, disrespect, or harm his Master. The Master can stop the flow of magic in the slave. There are magics that slaves can possess which regular wizards cannot perform." Bill trailed off and looked at Snape. "I guess that was a bit long-winded, but I have never seen a case like this in Britain."

Snape was quite impressed, and this did save him the troublesome explanation which may not have been believed coming from his mouth. He gave a slight nod and said "We are rare here, however many old wizarding families have been able to skirt the modern laws. However, there are many places throughout the world where the practice is common and even those that don't have immense wealth or lineage are able to possess one of us."

Harry collapsed in a chair, barely able to comprehend Bill's and Snape's words. The room was silent, everyone stunned at the turn of events. However, Snape knew what was coming and now that the bond was reawakening, he had to protect his new Master. "As much as I would enjoy spending the night deliberating the theoretical basis of my existence, there is a planned raid tomorrow here and other known Order Member's houses." That seemed to snap Harry out of his stupor.

The Weasleys first thought it best to abandon the house, but Snape was able to convince them of futility and suspiciousness of that path. It would be best to proceed as normal. His priority was to find a way to safely store Harry as well as to convince his former Master that there was nothing amiss. So much could go wrong, yet perhaps this elaborate web that Dumbledore wove would actually come to fruition. He laid out his plan, which while risky, would help set into motion the downfall of Voldemort.

He had quickly explained all he knew, the locations of the Horcruxes, Voldemort's infiltration of the ministry, and his evil goals. He had left out knowing that Potter would have to die. Luckily he was not asked directly, so he did not have to give all the truth. He did not know how he could explain, but hopefully, there would be a better time and place.

"How could you know so much?" was a question by the group. It was a long explanation, but lacking time and preparation he explained as quickly as he could. "My original Masters were the Malfoys. On Lucius' seventeenth birthday, I was given to him to serve alongside him and to be the personal potions brewer for the Malfoy family. That is a common trade, for slaves with the aptitude. In the early days of the Dark Lords reign I was given to him for favour. Being a slave, there was nothing that was hidden. However, the bond was severed on October 31, 1981."

Snape looked at Harry. "No other bonds would take hold on me, so I knew my Master was still out there. I was convinced that the Dark Lord was just weakened and would be back to claim me. However, Al- the Headmaster had a different theory. He was convinced that an ancient rite was invoked when Mr. Potter and his magical protection defeated the Dark Lord. A rite where the victor would claim the defeated properties. Not much is known of ancient rites, but I was not convinced. Now I have a different option." He studied Harry, not knowing if the boy would be able to comprehend all this information. "However, the bond has not been completed and even if it is I am still marked. There is a real chance that I will again be in complete thrall to the Dark Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you WizardSmurf for beta reading this chapter

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

The plan that was devised was to have Harry, Ron, and Hermione hidden at Spinner's End. Snape would continue as usual, as not to arouse any suspicions and report back with the other Death Eater's. With luck, he wouldn't be immediately killed and he would come back to prepare the next steps.

The plan did not sit well with the three Gryffindors. Their collective complaint was being put out of harm's way. Harry looked at Snape trying to read the impassive face. While according to Bill there was no need for him to be suspicious, he still watched him closely. He then asked, "Are you sure the way you can transfer us to a safe place is not tracked by the Ministry?".

Snape nodded affirmatively. "This is ancient magic, I was immediately transferred here without using my wand or even knowing where I was going. All you need to do is command me to take you all to Spinner's End. I have been working on protective spells on that place for years, so none can enter the house by apparating."

Harry tried to scrutinize the words, but there was not much choice. If they stayed there was a chance that everyone he loved would be hurt. He resigned and then said, "Alright then, take us to Spinner's End". They all grabbed onto his cloak as instructed and were immediately transported.

They found themselves in a sitting room with books that lined the walls. The furniture seemed original to the house, which may have sat here collecting dust for decades. Overall, it seemed like an average run-down muggle house. They could see a kitchen that seemed clean compared to the rest of the dusty house.

For both parties, it was strange being in the secluded professor's private house and awkwardness hung in the air. "I will lead the way to the rooms." Snape finally said. There were two rooms, both sparsely furnished.

"If you would permit, I would like to remove my-" Snape had to remember his position. This will be hard after almost two decades. He could have no possessions, and even the clothing on his back could be instantly taken away, as previously demonstrated. The reason why he was able to stay here had been technicalities relating to muggle law and assistance from Dumbledore. He corrected himself, forcing his anger down. "- the clothing to a more appropriate location, with your leave of course." He looked at Harry, who backed up flabbergasted.

"I'm not going to take over your room!" Harry quickly commented. He would have been more comfortable staying downstairs than in these forlorn rooms.

Snape realized that if they were able to complete the bond, it would not let him take the best room in the house. Nor, would it help reinforce the dynamic that may be necessary. The ways of control were not taught to slaves. Instead of trying to explain and overburden the young wizard he said "I have slept in much worse than on the carpeted floor or a couch. Besides, I wish to have minimal contact tomorrow. The Dark Lord may try to enter my thoughts and it will be difficult trying to hide seeing all of you."

Hermione, who had been surprisingly quiet for most of the night said: "From my understanding, wouldn't it be best to do this bond-thing as fast as possible?" She looked disgusted when saying bond.

For someone who was raised by muggles, Snape was impressed at some of the intricacies she was able to comprehend already. "You are correct in that the bond has to be done as soon as possible," he said "however, it does take a lot of magic and the day has already been filled with a lot of instances I will have to repress. Adding another variable is not something I would want to do with so little time."

"Now, if there are no other objections I will try to get some rest. I would advise the same for you." He was about to walk off, but clenched his fist and gave a slight bow before heading downstairs. While the bond was not yet completed, he still had some control. Direct commands were hard to suppress, but he would fight for every last second of independence that he could.

* * *

Well past midnight Snape was able to fall asleep on the downstairs couch. Unfortunately, he reflexively woke up before dawn. He was keenly aware of the mark on the back of his neck and knew that what happened last night was real.

He knew he had to spend the day mentally preparing himself. While he was a master occlumens and legilimens he knew the Dark Lord liked to check up on his followers. Additionally, if all went to plan he would be quite interested in checking any deceit.

He didn't bother showering and sipped some tea and let occlumency take him to an almost trance-like state. He sat down and did not know how much time passed until he felt a completely different sensation coming from the mark on his arm. He pulled out his wand an apparated to the unknown.

When he opened his eyes, this was the sight he had thought he would have seen last night. The manor, Death Eaters, the snake, and of course the Dark Lord. He forced his steps forward until he neared Voldemort. Then he sunk to his knees. "Master, I am here".

He felt a cold hand possessively stroke his head. He wanted to shiver but remained emotionless and stoic. "Ah, my pet" the voice was silky, yet sounded like a snake "Sssoon I will have enough power to claim you once again".

Snape responded, "I am yours Master, and I intend to serve you as wholeheartedly".

He heard what could be described as a 'tut-tut' noise coming from above him. "But I missss the bond. How quickly you come to me with barely a thought and how well you behave. This free will you have is so inconvenient."

"Yes Master." Was the only thing Snape dared to say. Soon others arrived and Snape moved out of the way. They also offered obeisance, though being able to get away with "my lord" and taking place on chairs. As he knelt he felt a one all to familiar object press hard on his side. From the once-known pain and familiar clothes, he knew it to be his former Master, Lucius Malfoy.

A hand in a dark leather glove grabbed his chin possessively. "I see you're well slave. However, being unbound does not suit you at all. I would say you are even putting on some fat."

Snape could currently be described as gaunt, but compared to the wisp of what he once was when starved for days and beaten to an inch of his life, he supposed he currently looked healthier than he had in his youth. Again, from a life-long practice, he remained stoic only offering a submissive head nod.

Fortunately, the rest had gathered and the Dark Lord began his speech. As he knew, the Ministry had been infiltrated and was now under their control. Raids at all known Order locations to capture Harry Potter would commence. As planned Severus would join one of the main forces, and question those at the Burrow. This would be meaningless exercise as only Snape knew where they were hidden. He did not tell anyone in the room and would ensure the ones who may have trouble hiding the true plan would be questioned by him.

* * *

By evening it had all gone according to plan, well his plan. The Death Eaters were furious, as there was no hint of where Harry Potter could be found. With the others, he apparated to the manor. The Dark Lord was beside himself with anger. It took a while before he was calm, with many noting that the Ministry of Magic was under their control and in due time so would Harry Potter. The Death Eaters were all dispatched to their tasks. However, Snape was left. He did his best to hide his fear behind a mask of calm.

"Severus, how disappointed I am." The Dark Lord strode over to him, as he had already been kneeling. "How could the main force not have the boy, let me see". Out of nowhere, Severus felt the magic going into his mind and seeing the events as he had seen them. Severus concentrated on the search and his questioning. It took so much of his willpower but finally, he felt the magic flow out of his mind. He knew that his memories would be scanned, however, there was a different sensation as well. A familiar twitch from the back of his neck was an unwelcome feeling. _He must be regaining some of his power - more quickly than I can prevent. _Severus felt dread knowing the implications of his former Master with his full force. He was sure with more power the Dark Lord could overrule the current succession to the slavery bond, as it was a curse that relied heavily on the Master's will and dominance.

"The boy is out there, however, there are tasks you will have to concentrate on."

Severus bowed his head "As Master wills".

"How long will it take for the rejuvenation draft?" the Dark Lord asked impatiently.

_Another one so soon?_ The labor-intensive process and rarity of ingredients for this particular potion made him the most suitable to make it.

Severus answered "It should be done in two weeks. I need to finish harvesting some of the seeds."

The Dark Lord snarled "Go, get out of my sight. Once you come back we shall discuss the procedures for Hogwarts"

Severus complied, not feeling relieved until he was back at Spinner's End.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am editing the next 6 chapters. It will take a few days to edit each chapter so I look forward to any comments and suggestions.

I claim no copyright or benefits from this story. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the day with bated breath waiting for the return of their former Potions Master. They barely spoke, not wanting to bring up the attack that may have been happening at that very instant to their loved ones. Something could have gone wrong, someone could have gotten hurt, or died. They spent most of the day in the musty living room, as the cramped dark quarters upstairs, did nothing to lighten their moods. Ron found some shelf stables in the kitchen, and they silently ate toast with beans. It was dark by the time the older man apparated back into the house.

Snape barely was able to take a step when he was bombarded with questions. Eventually, he assured them that it went according to plan and that everyone was safe for the time being. Then came the question of what happens next.

With practiced calmness, he said, "I still have my role to play." He paused about to bring the grim news. "However, the Dark Lord is gaining power fast. I have been making him a faux rejuvenation potion. This potion is more powerful than most and has the added effect of making the consumer's magic more potent. Perhaps this latest victory of taking over the Ministry of Magic has revitalized him. I don't know how long I can be unbound. By the next meeting, I think he will be able to bind me to him once again." He said all this, not sure if the youths would know his implications. The ritual would have to be completed quickly to give time for the bond to grow and be enough to refute the Dark Lord's claims.

Hermione, catching on quickly shook her head. "We just found out about this barbaric tradition yesterday. Does it really have to be so soon?"

"Trust me, I would not be running towards my own subjugation unless it was a necessity. I have been able to put this off for far too long." Snape said stoically.

Harry's eyes were full of fear, Hermione was right. This was too much information and it was happening so quickly. However, if Snape was right and this was part of Dumbledore's plan he did not want to let the late Headmaster down. He spoke up "Fine, will we complete the bond?"

Snape bowed his head slightly "When you see fit Master, however, I would suggest tomorrow as I do not know how much a toll the ritual will take."

Snape knew he did not have the energy, but that is not what mattered. He would, however, try to convince Harry that it was not a good idea.

Harry looked at him quizzically. "It will require you to force your magic through my body - it will go through my veins and embed in my mind. A strong-will is what makes this magic so strong, and another reason why this form of enslavement is rarer. Fortunately, it is your right to take me, according to the custom. Which is why it is harder for the Dark Lord, and what gives us a chance."

The thought of having to force his magic through another person did not comfort Harry, however, he knew that if he did not do this Snape would be controlled by Voldemort.

* * *

Severus woke the next day at dawn. It was strange to think after seventeen years he would be bound to the boy who was the enemy to his prior Masters. He knew that the curse would not take his true feelings away, but it would do what it could to ensure he served the boy's wishes. He would be linked to his Master's desires and his mind and body would strive to please.

The strange thing was that it didn't feel like a death sentence. Being bound again to the Dark Lord or Lucius Malfoy was a whole different story. Snape didn't know what the boy would do with his power, but from the years teaching him he never sensed anything malicious or sadistic. Even if the boy did come to like the taste of power there was nothing much he could do. From his birth, he was a slave, and there were those who served and those who ruled.

After his morning ponderings, he went down to his cellar, which with magic had space for cauldrons, his potion making materials, storage, and a greenhouse. Once the Dark Lord had rearisen and called him through the Dark Mark, he had been charged with creating a rejuvenation potion - one that would not only restore his strength, but his magic and potentially make it stronger. He had done what he could to dilute the potion so that the Dark Lord would see some results and not question him. The potion required very rare plants that took him a few years to obtain and transplant successfully in his greenhouse.

He checked on the plants and noted that tomorrow would be the most optimal time to collect the seeds, which would be used alongside other exotic and rare ingredients. He didn't hear any noise from upstairs, so he headed out to the market, knowing that he would not have enough food for four. The forming bond had made him struggle a bit when he did not ask permission to go to the market and spend money, but being his last day in freedom he decided to live with the temporary pain and if there were consequences he would suffer those later.

As usual, the sour employees didn't pay much attention as he grabbed his groceries. He paid, using some of his last remaining money Dumbledore had pulled out before his death. He had grieved, not only losing a mentor and friend but the only person who he had confided to and who genuinely seemed to care about him.

When Snape got back the three were already up. They had a pot of tea boiling and he noticed the last of the bread gone. He had picked some more up from the store and put the groceries away. He was actually surprised there had been no complaints so far for here meager lodgings or food. He never expected guests, so he didn't keep much in the house. He had always appreciated the kindness of Albus for all the inconvenience it caused to send him muggle money and rarely splurged on frivolous things, especially food. He did, however, keep a bottle of firewhiskey and gin in a cabinet. It helped him cope some nights when he had to spend the summers alone in this dreary place full of nightmares.

Ron was thrilled at the plethora of food Snape had bought. Snape actually had no idea what they would like to eat so grabbed most of the necessities. He also had space in his greenhouse for more mundane plants; tomatoes, peppers, and herbs. If he had not had the aptitude he thought he would have been trained as a chef. Cooks, potion brewers, bodyguards, gardeners, domestic cleaners, and of course those used for sex were common slave positions. He had been quite fortunate to have had the aptitude for being a potions master or who knows where he could have ended up?

* * *

By late afternoon Snape knew he could no longer put it off and went to the kitchen and had swigged some of the gin, letting the spicy warming liquid calm his nerves. He pulled Harry aside who was teaching Ron some muggle card games from a deck of cards they found in a cupboard. Harry looked nervous but knew what he had to do.

"The ritual will drain you, you may recover in a few hours or a few days. It just depends, do you understand Master?"

Harry nodded knowing what Snape would be going through something much worse. Harry still had years of resentment and hatred towards the potions master, but he still was not comfortable with this situation.

Severus showed him how to place the wand on the back of his neck, and the words to say. Harry told him he understood. Severus then took off his cloak and shirt and knelt, his head bowed. He knelt there a long time feeling the cold wood floor, wondering if the boy would go through with it. He was about to look up when he heard the ancient words. At first very soft, but then repeated over and over, growing louder with each passing "

"Tenetur servus ei juramento, hic servus meus est."

"Tenetur servus ei juramento, hic servus meus est."

"Tenetur servus ei juramento, hic servus meus est."

By the fifth phrase, he felt the magic flowing into his neck. It was quite unlike Voldemort's or Lucius' grasp, cold and icy. It felt warm, as he felt it go through his veins, binding him to the boy. He felt the words, invading his mind. He could feel his thoughts, shifting. For so many years he had only thought about himself, doing what he could to get ahead and most importantly survive. His thoughts changed, thinking about what he could do for the boy - his Master.

Harry was fighting a completely different battle. He felt his magic push into the older wizard, and the farther his magic went the more he had to put his energy into his wand. He knew that Snape had other claims, which was maybe why this was so difficult. After a few minutes, he felt his energy start to waver. By that time he

felt a brief connection in his mind as if Snape's thoughts were in his mind. I am claimed, I am yours, is what he heard in his mind before he collapsed.

* * *

Hermione and Ron had been waiting outside the door. When they heard the words stop and heard a thud they rushed in the room.

Panicked, they exclaimed, "Is he going to be alright!?"

When they came in Snape snapped out of his thoughts. He ran his hand over the boy, a skill passed down through the centuries. This allowed him to feel that his Master was unhurt.

"Yes, however, I am unsure of how long it will take him to recover." Snape got off of his knees and lifted his Master onto the bed. Ron watched, his face in horror, as their former professor very gingerly tucked in his friend. The look on Snape's face unnerved him, it was not his usual passive stone mask or snarky glare. Instead, he looked very concerned at Harry.

After fixing the blanket and pillows, Snape bowed low, with none of the curtness of his previous bows. He then went out of the room to busy himself, the bond would tell him when his Master would awaken.

The two remaining in the room looked at each other. Unlike Snape, they could not tell if their friend was well. They had to trust his words. It didn't seem like Harry was in pain, just fatigued. They would let him rest and check in on him throughout the day.

Snape kept himself busy figuring if he was constantly moving his emotions would not catch up to him. He checked all his plants in the garden, pruning and making sure they were all coming along well and checked the stocks on potion supplies.

To his dismay when he went to clean the cauldrons to prepare for tomorrow, he realized that he couldn't cast any spells with his wand. His Master hadn't given his specific instructions yet, so it looked like casting magic would have to be put on hold until his Master woke up, as long as he received permission. He sighed and cleaned the cauldrons by hand until he realized it was getting late. When he came upstairs from the cellar he saw the sun was setting.

He then went upstairs to check again on his Master. The forms of magic that he could currently perform were those service magic - similar to house elves. He once again waved his hands checking the vitals of his Master. While he was barely conscious, Snape figured he should be fully alert by tomorrow. He was young, so he should recover quickly. However, he did feel that his Master needed food.

Snape went back down and prepared a soup. Hermione offered to help feed Harry which he gratefully let her take over. As the two headed upstairs he went to the kitchen to wash the dishes by hand.

As he was in the kitchen Ron stepped in. "How come you're not using scourgify?" Harry's best friend said.

'Give me patience', Severus thought. "While this could be meditative, I currently cannot cast any spells using my wand." Severus did his best not to snarl.

"Oh." was the reply from Ron. "Erm, want me to cast the spell."

Snape really did not want to be pitied, especially by the Weasley brat.

Ron sensing the anger said cheerfully "The food was really great, it's the least I could do." So Ron cast the spell and work that would have taken an hour was finished in mere seconds.

Hermoine came into the kitchen to see what going on. "Professor Snape, did you eat yet? There's still plenty left over."

How quaint, the girl was still using honorifics. Snape replied simply "I do not know yet if I have permission. I will wait until my Master wakes up."

She said distraught "Harry would not keep that from you. I know him, he would not let you starve. Please eat, you need your strength as well."

Snape knew she was tender-hearted, starting ridiculous clubs to free house-elves, but he knew that he would need permission. He especially did not want to push boundaries as he knew what pain it could inflict. He replied, "I will be fine, there is no need for concern."

She did not seem convinced but didn't want to press him too hard. After all, this was a new concept and she did not know what it would do to him. She and Ron went back to the living room, she read a book on a couch and Ron played a new game Harry taught him called solitaire.

By the time he was done preparing his lab downstairs, he realized it was quite late. The only noises he could hear were crickets and frogs. However, he was not sure where to rest. He did not receive permission of where to sleep. He had wanted to get the ritual over with quickly and did not lay some of the basics that he forgot over time. Ron and Hermione were already upstairs, sleeping in the sleeping bags they had brought from the Burrow. He didn't blame them, as his blankets were threadbare and the beds creaked with every movement. He didn't feel right to ask Dumbledore for money for new bedding, so he just did his best to repair the remaining furniture and linens.

He was about to sleep on the couch again but got a slight stinging sensation in his head. Similar to the formation of a migraine, but he knew the pain would increase if he did not comply. He then tried to sleep the floor, but it was the same. He then signed and went upstairs and knelt at the bedpost. He felt himself nodding off with no apparent stinging sensation, so figured that this was satisfactory to the bond. As a child, he had learned how to sleep when kneeling. He leaned against the bedpost letting that hold his weight, and exhausted fell asleep, realizing that his life as a slave had begun again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: All characters and copyright belong to J.K. Rowling

Snape woke up instantly with a jolt, the bond forcing his eyes open. He looked up and saw that Harry was already awake. His joints were extremely stiff, and it pained him, but he pressed his head to the floor "Master, forgive this slave for sleeping after you."

Harry was confused not knowing that Snape was on the floor. "What are you doing down there?" He then saw how concerned the older man looked. "It's fine; I just got up. You don't need to bow like that."

Severus complied gratefully, although his sore legs and stiff muscles complained. The last time he spent the night sleeping on his knees was over two decades ago, and he was a lot younger then.

Harry still felt quite weak but at least he was conscious. He was an athlete and trained hard, so he was sure he could recover quickly.

Currently, the primary goal was to have Harry back at full health. Severus prepared breakfast, and Hermione brought some up to Harry before starting to eat herself. It wasn't until Hermione was halfway through her meal when she realized she didn't see Professor Snape eat anything since lunch yesterday. She also remembered the conversation from the night before and rushed to the cellar to find Snape collecting some seeds from a strange looking plant.

Severus raised an eyebrow when she came rushing downstairs disturbing his concentration. He did not sense any current need from his Master, so he asked "Is there a reason for this disturbance?"

Hermione asked quickly "Did you eat yet?"

Snape shrugged "No, I haven't received permission nor will I bother my Master with such petty requests." Snape was a little hungry, but he still had some pride and would not beg until he was much weaker and hungrier.

"That's ridiculous if you won't ask him, I will." She huffed.

Severus didn't see any harm with her telling him. Actually, that would save some embarrassment if his Master complied. He didn't imagine Harry would prevent him, but he may want to test how far he could control him.

"If you are insistent, I won't stop you." He gave a slight nod of his head.

Hermione knew that was as much of a 'thank you' she would be getting from Snape. She went upstairs, the older man trailing her. Ron had finished his breakfast and was upstairs chatting with Harry.

Hermione strode over to Harry. "Harry, Snape hasn't eaten since you both did the ritual." She quickly exclaimed. "He said he could not eat until given permission and now he has skipped breakfast as well."

While Harry still had resentment towards Snape, he felt that bitterness fade as he learned more about the horrors of the curse. Plus, he knew what it was like to go bed hungry and did not wish that for even those he hated. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

Snape, quickly bowed "I did not want to bother you with such requests. Please forgive me." This whole situation was becoming more of a bother than he anticipated.

"You really should eat. You shouldn't even have to ask me!" Harry did not like having this total power and being able to withhold food did not sit well with him. "Is there a way that you won't have to ask?"

Severus thought for a minute. His prior Masters generally liked that power over him, and he would always beg permission. "I suppose you could - you are the Master and if it is your preference for convenience sake I could have general permission. Since the bond is new, I do not currently know my limits."

Harry quickly then said, "Yes then, you have my general permission to eat."

Severus bowed low "Yes, thank you, Master." He understood that while this was a generous offering from his Master that it could be taken away.

Ron spoke up "Oh yeah that reminds me, he cannot perform magic using his wand as well."

Harry again granted Snape this ability to use magic without having to gain permission. Severus instantly felt his fingers twitch and knew he would be able to cast spells again. He signed in relief, more apprehensive about this subject than the food. "You are most generous."

Harry wished Snape was being sarcastic but had a suspicion that he was completely honest.

After ensuring that his Master was fine, he excused himself and grabbed a bite to eat before heading back downstairs. It was a good half hour before he started to hear the steps again. He touched his temple in aggravation. _What is it now?_

Just as he thought it was Hermione who was back in the cellar. He dryly asked, "Is there something else I could help you with." He was grateful for her earlier intervention, but he always hated being interrupted and couldn't help being curt.

Hermione looked nervously at him "I was wondering if you needed help. I know what you're making is important and I could assist you."

Snake considered this request. The preparation work was monotonous. However, when it got time to brew the potion, it was intricate. He knew that her skills highly surpassed those of her peers. She could perhaps be skilled enough although he would prefer to handle the potion brewing at that point.

Before he would let her, he warned her of the consequences of any little detail being amiss. The Dark Lord could gain more power or even suspect tampering. Hermione solemnly agreed and was delighted that Snape would trust her in this critical task. He then showed her the ingredients to carefully measure out, how to process the seeds, and how to store the materials until he was ready to start the potion.

By the afternoon the prep work had been completed, and ahead of schedule. Snape carefully looked over her work and said "This will work, well be ready to start brewing tomorrow." While he outwardly didn't convey it, he was impressed. Hermione looked pleased that her work was satisfactory and that she was doing something useful.

* * *

Snape was exhausted and did not look forward to another night on his knees. Ron and Hermione didn't see that conflict this morning so they had no idea.

When Snape went to remove the plate he had brought, Harry sat up and asked "I meant to ask you earlier, but I wanted to ask why you were on the kneeling on the floor this morning." Harry didn't want to bring it up when Hermione and Ron were in the room. Eating and using magic was one thing, it was another waking up to Snape kneeling at the foot of his bed.

"Ah-" Snape started reluctantly. "I was not sure where my place was to sleep. That was the only position that seemed suitable as I did not have explicit permission. "

_This is so wrong_ Harry thought. "Well you can sleep wherever I didn't even need to take this bed, but I've been so exhausted."

Snape did not know how to react, and did not want to supplant his Master's rightful place so he asked "If you would then, might I sleep on the couch Master?"

Harry quickly said "Of course, yes. Is there anything else that you need permission for so we can get it out of the way?" Harry thought getting this out of the way would be best. It was hard to hate the git when he was asking permission to do basic things. Harry began to realize how serious the situation was and he was frightened at the power he had over the older man.

Snape thought that the Masters Right was thought of so lightly. He had been raised by muggles and did not know how most Masters liked to keep these rules so that the slaves would remember their place. Having these rules in place made one much more supplicant.

He answered his Master "Currently, there is nothing I need explicit permission for. I wish to become worthy of your generosity."

Harry did not like hearing these trained passages that kept coming from Snape. He had a feeling that it was a habit for him to say things like this as his personality in the classroom was nothing like this. Harry realized that he had no idea who the man was and what parts of his life was an act.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

October 31, 1981

For almost two years Snape had been a slave to Voldemort, yet he did not know how much longer he could survive. He had persisted at the hands of his abusive father, the training facilities of Villa Pietra, and had been a personal slave to the cruel Lucius Malfoy, yet after all of that, it was only now that he was at the brink of his sanity.

This moment was a brief respite from torture from the Dark Lord, so Snape knelt against a wall in reprieve from the constant pain. Unlike his previous Master, the Dark Lord was more than a sadist; he was a sociopath. While Lucius still attended Hogwarts and was underage he had been owned by his father, Abraxas. While the elder Malfoy was a demanding Master, he was determined that Severus remained as unmarked as possible. He was more interested in his return of value. However, once Lucius because of age he made sure that every inch of him was marked and owned. Most of those scars faded, but the ones on his back and neck remained. The Dark Lord found the possession of him amusing and liked to toy with his mind.

Earlier this week the Dark Lord was exhilarated at finding the Potter family safe house. Right before he was bound to the Dark Lord, Snape had begged Dumbledore to keep Lily safe. Lucius had tasked Severus with infiltrating Hogwarts to try to get a teaching position. During that time of limited freedom, he had used that opportunity to ask Dumbledore to protect Lily. That act had pushed the limits of his bond to almost killing him. He had spent three days almost blacking out from pain until he finally gave in and told Lucius that the Potters were being sent to a safe house. Luckily Dumbledore did not tell him any hints of the location, so he couldn't tell his Master where they exactly were.

He felt terrible knowing Lily's fate - she was one of the few people to have ever shown him kindness. However, at this moment he felt relieved as he started the process of healing himself. He had only recently received this permission, as his Master was in a generous mood. Unfortunately, his bond would not let him kill himself, as his body was not his own, but belonged to the Master. He continued healing himself in the corner of the manor, shutting off his emotions and focusing on the task at hand.

Severus did not know how long his Master had been gone, but it was hard to tell time in the dim manor. He knew that when his Master came back, his childhood friend would be dead. However, his Master would be happy, and it tore him apart thinking that all he cared for was to keep his Master pleased. After some more time he heard yelling coming from down the hallway "The Dark Lord is dead! Run! The Ministry is on the way!" He did not know who screamed but tried to understand as he saw Death Eaters apparating out of the manor.

Severus knelt horrified, as his Master forbade he use magic. _However if my Master is dead?_ Snape felt his hands move to his robe and pulled out his wand. He had been allowed to keep his wand as he unwillingly took part in the Dark Lord attacks. He produced light from the end of his wand and his eyes widened.

His thoughts started to become clearer as the fog of bare survival lifted. For the past two years he had acted a mindless slave for the sake of his sanity. He stood up, exhilarated at the movement of his own free will. Still, he did not know where to go. He needed to find somewhere quiet. He settled on the house he was raised in. He did not know where they took his mother or if his father was still around, but he had assumed his father died.

He apparated to his former house on Spinner's End. He looked around, and it was Halloween night. The muggles had decorated the dreary neighborhood which made the place seem more eerie than festive. He had noticed that the house was deserted, and by the dilapidated frame, overgrown plants, and cobwebs it had been for a while now.

After coming to the door, he willed himself to enter. From the sour smell of mildew, he knew that it had been abandoned. He forced himself up the stairs and into his old room. The bed was still there, alongside his bookshelf, which now was toppled leaving the books scattered along the floor. The last time he was here he had just turned 11, and at that time he was hiding as he heard screams coming from the next room. He remembered that it was not just his mother screaming, but also his father. He looked at the bed where he hid. It was useless, as he was pulled out. He may have been knocked out after and woke up at the training center.

He shook his head trying to get rid of the bad memory. He did not know how long he had laid there, mind half in the past. He was shaken out of his daze when he felt a cruciatus curse. He opened his eyes and saw Lucious, his former Master before his eyes. "D-Dominus" he managed to croak out before another wave of pain overtook over him. Snape wondered for a second of how he could be found so fast, but remembered that the Malfoy's had his original file. They would have known his original home.

Malfoy snarled, kicking him "Why did you not stay at the manor you ignorant, stubborn slave." He was kicked between each breath. Snape was in too much pain and too weak to talk or move, so he laid there until Lucius subsided. He felt jerked up and placed on his knees. He then felt Lucius' move up his collar and press his wand deeply where his curse mark was.

"Tenetur servus ei juramento, hic servus meus est." He heard Lucius repeat the incantation, but nothing happened. Snape felt nothing, but the pain from the wand tip digging into his neck.

"What the- slave, explain!" Lucius' face was so close to Snape's that his spittle landed on his face.

Snape did not know what was going on. He had assumed that in time Lucius would find and rebind him. Severus was able to get out "I-I don't know. Maybe, maybe" he muttered. He felt a tighter tug on his scalp so he continued hoping that would make him stop "maybe the Dark Lord is not dead, there's no way Potter could have beaten him."

Lucius spat back "The Potters are dead - the mother died protecting the boy, and somehow some protection magic killed the Dark Lord." It was then that Snape realized that Lily had died. He was stunned trying to understand what happened. Lily died. James died. His Master died. The boy lived.

However, Severus was unbound. His ownership should have transferred or enabled another to claim him, but it didn't. There was only one answer to him - the Dark Lord still had to be alive, but weak enough that the curse wavered. It was the most logical explanation he could think of.

"Dominus, I don't think the Dark Lord is dead. I have not been transferred to you. The only plausible reason is that he is still alive somehow." _Or a part of him was alive._ Severus decided not to mention the horcruxes.

That deduction also seemed logical to Lucious who then backed away. "I must inform the others." He then apparated out of the house. Severus knew that if he was still 'owned' by the Dark Lord, then he would be left alone for the time being. He knew Lucius, and if he couldn't completely control him he would barely have any interest in him.

If Lucius did not own him, and he could still perform magic then perhaps he was in a strange purgatory where he could be free, waiting for his Master to claim him. On a whim, he then pointed his wand to his neck and said "alohmora" and the collar snapped off. He tossed the wretched thing on the floor satisfied at the clanging noise it made.

* * *

With his new freedom, he knew there would be only one person who could help him. He apparated right outside Hogwarts wards. As he went towards the castle, Albus Dumbledore was already there. _Of course, he would be. _

It was the first time he saw the Headmaster furious. "Severus you disappeared for nearly two years!" The elderly wizard yelled.

"Headmaster" Snape hesitated thinking about what he could say. "You know the truth. I cared for Lily. The last time we spoke I begged for you to hide her. You said you would keep her safe."

Dumbledore glared "And now she's dead, alongside James. When I promised to hide them, you said that you would be able to bring me some information."

"I thought I would be able to Headmaster, but then I was - I was given to the Dark Lord. I didn't know." Severus tried not to think about what he had gone through.

"What do you mean Severus?" asked Dumbledore, his voice becoming less aggravated.

Severus explained the curse that plagued him, how the Malfoy family was able to enroll him in Hogwarts, when Lucius came of age and claimed him, and the last two years of his life bound to the Dark Lord. He then explained his theory of why he remained unbound - that the Dark Lord would come back and claim him again.

Dumbledore paced around, and Severus stood there waiting to see what he would say. Finally, he spoke "Severus this is an unprecedented situation. I have heard of your curse before, and it may not be as it seems. There is a chance that the bond transferred to the boy."

Severus shook his head. He had witnessed the Dark Lord's power and did not believe a toddler could supplant the bond. Still, Dumbledore was convinced. "Severus, you will start teaching here. When the boy comes to Hogwarts, you must keep him safe. If you are correct and Voldemort may come into power again, then the boy must stay alive."

Snape covered his face with a hand. "If the Dark Lord comes into power and claims me, there will be nothing I can do."

He looked up at Dumbledore who now had a familiar twinkle in his eyes. The Headmaster said, "We'll see, Severus, we'll see."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I put up a bonus background chapter earlier hoping it would give some more information for some future chapters. I am planning to update chapters Thursday nights. I'm off for some work business but am finishing editing the next chapter. I have been enjoying the reviews.

Thank you **wandamarie** and **Hime-chan Natsumi**! Some guests have left some helpful feedback and there were some situations I expanded in my draft because of that. I also had a comment on punctuation, I'm not sure the issues as I use grammarly to double-check, but if there are specific problems you see feel free to let me know. As always I look forward to feedback.

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright are owned by J.K. Rowling

* * *

The next morning Severus woke up surprised at how events had turned out. When he had first felt the bond, he was dismayed at the thought of being thrown back to his inhumane existence, but instead, he had been allowed to use magic, eat, and sleep on a surface. Most Master's would have used this initial period to show dominance and would not have permitted these luxuries until it was clear who was dominant. He knew that Harry did not know common proceedings, however, there would have to be a time when Harry would have to assert his Mastery over him - if not he would once again be the possession of the Dark Lord.

With Harry healing upstairs, Snape and Hermione started the brewing process. The Dark Lord wanted a large quantity of the rejuvenation potion as Snape would be going to Hogwarts. As they brewed the potion, Severus was pleased that Hermione did not talk much. Normally she was insufferable, but he watched as she sternly concentrated on the task. He was impressed and they continued to work in blissful silence until he heard the door upstairs open. Hermione, knowing Ron could instantly tell something was wrong. He came down the stairs quietly and his face was as pale as a ghost.

Ron then whispered, "Someone's at the door."

Snape froze, there were very few people who knew where he lived and he did not know any of the local residents personally to warrant a cordial visit. Snape motioned for the two to stay down in the cellar and he swiftly went to the door. By the time Snape walked upstairs, he could hear the loud banging that would cause some alarm. The house was not that large and the walls so thin that he was surprised he didn't notice the sound. He thought that he may have been too engrossed in their work to notice the interruption upstairs.

He unlocked the door and came face-to-face with Lucius Malfoy. While he was nervous on the inside, he put on his practiced mask of calm. He did a formal bow saying "Dominus" as Lucius pushed himself into the house. "What do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Snape said tersely trying not to grit his teeth.

Lucius looked around the small house with a look of disgust clear on his face. "I just became aware of your succession as Headmaster at Hogwarts." Lucius sneered. "Although I find that position unfitting to one such as yourself I understand the need to have one of us in power there."

Snape said, "It had been planned since the Ministry was taken."

Lucius was clearly not happy receiving this information later. "I will have Draco ensure that you are not getting too ahead of yourself. He will make checks and ensure that you know your place."

Snape tried to contain his temper. "You are no longer my Master, you gave up that right when you gave me away."

Quickly Lucious jabbed his side with a cane, forcing the slave to reel to the floor in pain. "I may not be your master, you stubborn slave, but are you so forgetful that you don't remember Villa Pietra and the trainers there? I could perhaps call on one to ensure that you have not forgotten your place."

Snape stayed on the floor and moved to his knees. "Yes Dominus I understand, please forgive me."

Malfoy then waved his hand absently, as if verbally responding to the apology would be a chore. He then said "You forget yourself slave - Don't you remember when you were completely under my control. You were eager to please then, unlike now. Severus did not move or comment back. He knew that this was a game to Lucius. He was hoping for a reaction so that he would have justification to do what he wanted to him. It had always been like that with him. He had learned not to take the bait. He never forget what Lucius had done; how he had been used and degraded. Not wanting to incur his wrath, he knelt there until his former Master lost his interest.

Lucius annoyed that Severus was not reacting said "When you set yourself up at Hogwarts, provide me the passwords to your office and chambers."

Snape was a bit annoyed at this breach in privacy but complied. He then said, "If you would excuse me, but I am finishing the rejuvenation potion."

Lucious scoffed and headed to the door, not wanting to stay in this place any longer. Once he stepped out and apparated out Snape let out his built up tension. He was also relieved that his protection spells were still intact, not letting Lucius apparate directly into the house.

As soon as the coast was clear he headed upstairs. On his way up he noticed Ron and Hermione peeking their heads out of the cellar, their wands ready. He then headed upstairs to check on his Master. He found Harry near the door, obviously trying to hear what was happening.

"Are you hurt?" Harry asked concerned.

Snape felt his side. "It was just a jab, it will probably leave a bruise, but otherwise I am unhurt."

Harry felt terrible, as he heard the loud thud from upstairs. Ron and Hermione managed to catch up.

Hermione had a worried expression, "Here, let me take a look I can heal -"

"I could heal myself" Snape snapped, gritting his teeth. Then he said a bit less defensively and looked over to Harry "- with permission, of course, Master."

Harry nodded "What was that all about. I couldn't hear much."

Ron blurted out "We could hear everything from the cellar. The basta -" Snape gave his former student a glare. While he had no love for Lucius the action came automatically from years of teaching. To Snape's pleasure, Ron instantly changed his wording. " - Lucius Malfoy came here. He wants to keep tabs on Professor, well I guess Headmaster Snape. Luckily he left right quick."

Snape had put his hand against his side and he could feel the injury starting to heal. It was such a minor injury it only took him seconds to heal it.

"He also said two strange things" Hermione joined "He mentioned Villa Pietra, that's the name Bill said before and Headmaster Snape called Lucius dominus." Snape signed, recalling the unwelcome encounter. "Villa Pietra, that is the place of my training and a major village for the slave trade. The guards he mentioned are the ones that found my mother. They take cases all around the world, and he threatened to call them here. The other word you may be unfamiliar with is 'dominus' it is a general term of respect, usually given to free people who are aware of my status."

"So, you would have to call me dominus?" Ron asked cheekily.

Trying not to look exasperated Snape said "If that is what Master sees fit" and looked down determined not to let his former students see him embarrassed.

Harry quickly interluded not wanting the situation to get out of hand "No, he can call you idiot"

Snape, his head still down suppressed a small smirk. His young Master could have degraded him, but he didn't choose to do so at this time. He was a bit surprised but knew that his new Master was completely different than his other Masters. However, he had to remind himself, not to let that lower his guards and forget his place. Harry Potter owned him and had the right to kill him at any moment. That kind of power could entice anyone, even a Gryffindor.

* * *

While Severus and Hermione had worked until the late hours, Ron had decided he was bored enough to make dinner. Whatever type of meat it was, either chicken or pork was cooked to a point of it being unrecognizable.

The three were excited as Harry was well enough to sleep in his childhood room. They had spread out the sleeping bags which were magicked and probably more comfortable than the dusty bed. While Harry was getting better it was easier to eat and get around with him on the bed which is why he stayed there for so long.

Before Severus was about to retire on the couch he looked down at his dirty hands and could smell his hair covered in the fumes from the cauldrons. Masters held the right to functions that were not compulsory - while most thought the right to food and cleanliness were a basic right to a slave they were not. Things like sleep and using the restroom were bodily functions that he could not control. His bond had let him sleep, as long as it deemed he was in an appropriate position and he could use the restroom. However, if his Master determined that he could only sleep on the floor or use the restroom outside, that would be the only place where the bond would let him do those activities. While he was unbound Severus had enjoyed the freedom of sleeping and eating where he wanted, but that was no longer the case.

He had to summon his willpower to let his feet take him up the stairs to ask Potter if he could shower. He had no idea why he was so nervous. His two previous Masters were polar opposites on that particular subject. Lucius would make sure that his skin was scrubbed raw almost every day. Even when there were bruises and welts Lucius would make him wash over and over until it met his standards. The Dark Lord was the complete opposite. He did not care how his slave looked and Severus knew better than to ask for permission. Occasionally he would receive permission to quickly wash in ice cold water. Severus guessed it was another mind game to have him feel subhuman.

He knocked at the door but realized that he had done so too quietly. He steeled himself and knocked louder. He heard his Master's voice "The door's unlocked."

Severus gingerly opened the door He then bowed "Master, can I have a private word?"

Harry looked up from his game of chess "Sure."

Ron started to complain "Hey how come -" and his arm was instantly grabbed by Hermione who dragged him downstairs.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Severus realized that his Master would not initiate conversation; then continued "Master, this slave begs your permission to bathe." He had hoped that by using more supplicatory phrasing the bond would not force him to kneel. The bond seemed to find the question sufficient, and he only felt compelled to bow his head. He stood there in silence until Harry said "You have my permission." Severus then looked at his Master who seemed to be studying him.

Severus then feeling the beginning of a reprimand from the bond thanked his Master. Ron and Hermione made their way up the stairs and Severus excused himself to take a long shower. He heard laughing coming from the room down the hall. If his Master had been talking about him there was nothing he could do. Still, he did not enjoy the thought of Harry sharing his private request.

* * *

While Harry and Snape were talking, Hermione had used magic to heat up bacon. Ron was hungry and devoured most of it. However, he had brought some up for his friend. When Harry saw Ron's gift they laughed about Ron's inedible dinner.

During the night the three were able to discuss their plans. Ever since the attack on the Burrow they had been reacting to their situation. It didn't help that Harry was out of commission for a few days. Thanks to Snape's information the Order knew a lot more about Horcruxes and they could start their search as well. Still, there was not much known about the slavery curse and how it could affect the battle with Voldemort. Snape had said that he did not know any type of way to alter or get rid of it. He did admit that as a slave, he would not have been privy to any of that type of information anyway.

Snape's condition and continued bond to Harry would help the Order spy on Voldemort. Additionally, Voldemort would continue to get the diluted rejuvenation potions. For them the worrying thing was Snape kept mentioning that even though Harry had gone through the ceremony there was a small chance that Voldemort would be able to take over. Harry still did not understand, and he wanted to know what they could do to ensure their victory. If Voldemort was able to take control of Snape, then there was no way of knowing what Voldemort could do with terrifyingly increased magic.

After their heated talks had died down, Hermione suddenly exclaimed. "Villa Pietra. Harry, you're going to have to go there."

Harry shot up, he had been previously laying down.

"Villa Pietra, why would I go there?" Harry asked.

Hermione explained "You don't know about slavery, and there are some things that may not have been told to Snape. Going there might give some more information that will help both of you." With that, Harry knew he would have to talk to Snape in the morning. He didn't look forward to that, but at least they now had a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for the likes and reviews (**PiffyEQ** and **Tempest Novastorm**). It's late Thursday for me, I should have the next chapter up around the same time next week. Almost finished all the chapters for this portion, but if there are suggestions, please let me know.

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Snape had been up since dawn. He had spent the morning in blissful silence in the cellar working on the batch of the rejuvination potion. He stirred the concoction until he noticed a subtle change of color which meant it would need to simmer for the next hour and headed upstairs to make breakfast. As he opened the cabinets he noticed that some of the food had gone missing, again. With irritation, he guessed it was the Weasley brat who he noticed constantly re-checking as if something new would pop up. _Who would have thought I would have a houseful of teenagers? _

The smell of fresh coffee stirred the three Gryffindors out of their sleep. As they all came down he realized this would be the first time they would all be eating together since the ritual. He silently cursed his realization and tried to slink back to the cellar. Harry noticed him then asked, "Oh are you going to grab some breakfast as well or did you eat before?".

Snape, stopped by his Master said dryly "It is not my place. I will eat after you are done if the general permission to eat is still viable".

Harry was concerned that Snape had gone to all this trouble to make breakfast, yet not join in. It reminded him of his childhood and how miserable he felt eating the scraps left by his 'family'. Even if he did not particularly like Snape he did not want him to be isolated as he had."

"It's fine, really, I want you to eat with us," Harry said hoping that would convince Snape to have some breakfast.

Snape, although wanting to refuse the offer, felt the power of the phrase _I want you to eat with us_. He felt his hands automatically grab a piece of toast, and while closing his eyes knelt on the floor next to Harry.

Harry backed up in his chair "T-that's not what I meant! Can't you sit on a chair?" Snape bowed his head low, "It will cause a bit of pain, but if ordered I will do so. The bond does not find it permissible for me to sit on the same level as my Master." Of course, his previous Masters had never given him sit on such an elevated surface.

"Oh." was all that Harry was able to say. He really didn't want to have Snape have to kneel beside him or be in pain. If he felt this awkward he could not imagine how the proud Potions Master would be feeling.

Snape had no appetite and so asked, "May I check on the potion Master?". He knew it would be a little bit before it needed to be stirred, but it was a good excuse to get away from this situation.

As Snape was about to descend to the cellar, Harry knew that what they discussed couldn't be avoided so he said "Sure, but just to let you know we talked last night - Hermione, Ron, and I. I did not ask for this and know that you didn't either."

'How observant' Snape sneered in his head while getting a slight tingling of pain.

"You'll have to meet with You-Know-Who soon, so seeing all the options of strengthening the bond or finding other options may be the key." Harry was nervously dancing around the subject. He then finished "Well, I want to go go to Villa Pietra." Harry clutched the dining room table, waiting to be reprimanded. Instead, he looked at a blank pale face answer "Yes, Master."

Snape did not know if he was more perplexed, anxious, or upset. However, he did not let his emotions show. He knew it was logical - it was the one place to learn more about the slavery curse. _What would Potter do with the information learned there? _Snape shivered.

After the initial shock of learning his Master's plan, Severus found the flaw. "What about the potion. It must be watched and brewed."

Hermione chimed in "I can do it. You know I can. I've been watching you for the past few days and understand what needs to be done." She was determined and her stern features emphasized this.

Snape was not comfortable with having such a young witch take over such a sensitive potion, but she was right. He had been her professor and knew her capabilities. Still, he was quite hesitant and knew that his Master wished to go there, so they would go.

* * *

Once Snape was informed of the plan, he quickly started writing down instructions and providing Harry with some texts that might help him.

While he had gone over the exact instructions with Hermione prior, he wrote down every minute step for the process. After the potion was successfully brewed, it took days to carefully leech some of its properties without destroying the main elements. She would be exhausted and Ron would have to make sure she was up and watch the house in case any other Death Eaters decided to check up on him. He was confident that no other would show up since the coup at the Ministry all the Death Eaters were kept busy.

He provided Harry with some books that showed examples of etiquette. There may have been books out there on how to handle slaves, but he figured those would be found in Villa Pietra. He thought, however, most of the knowledge of owning slaves was cultural and taught example. He hoped his Master wouldn't do anything too idiotic, but there was not much they could have done to prepare. As his Master looked through some literature he commented to Ron "So I just have to act like a complete arse."

Snape wanted to stride over and tower over the boy and scare some sense into him. However, the bond would not let him do so. Instead, he mentioned "Master this will not be a silly day trip to Hogsmeade. While I do not believe the community there has specific allegiance to the Dark Lord there are many there who will sell us out in a heartbeat."

Harry gulped and then seriously said "I understand. I just want to ensure that the Dark Lord won't be able to control you or if there's a chance to even break this curse."

Severus signed, he had thought the endeavor would be fruitless, but if it was his Master's whim then he would do his best to play his part to keep them both alive. He then went upstairs to his old bedroom. He walked past the disarrayed piles of sleeping bags and pillows and went to the closet. In the corner, he picked up his old dusty collar. Dust and spiderwebs obscured the material, but with a quick wipe, he revealed the cold metal collar. As he held it, he did his best to keep his emotions from sweeping over him. He knew he was a slave, but all these years has enabled him to almost forget. As it fell off so many years ago, he could remember the feeling of ecstasy and almost freedom.

Now as he held the simple piece of metal, he could feel it almost mocking him. He did not have the strength to throw it away, afraid one day the Dark Lord or Lucious would be able to claim him once again and punish him for throwing it away. He was paralyzed with the physical realization of his curse. No matter how many years it would always catch up with him and remind him of his place. Deep in his introspection, he did not notice the door creak or his Master's presence. Then he saw his Master in the room he felt his knees give way and knelt down. "I did not notice you enter Master."

Harry was exasperated at all these needless displays. He said "That's all not necessary. Please, get up, it makes me uncomfortable."

Snape said "Master, if I may, if you do intend to go to Villa Pietra, we will have to play the part. Any abnormalities may cause suspicion."

Deep down Harry knew this. He then noticed the metal collar held tightly by Snape. "Wha- is that what I think it is?"

Severus looked to confirm and said "Yes, that is my collar. In places where slavery is common, slaves are required to wear this. It would be strange if I did not wear one. Luckily, we will not have to obtain another one."

Harry moaned "Are you serious - you'll have to wear this there?"

Snape showed no amusement and did not want to make a sarcastic remark that would give him a mild headache. Instead, he gave an affirmative nod that ended with his head bowed.

There was some tension in the room so Snape knowing Potter was unsure said "You might as well put it on now." After a slight sensation what picked up on his terseness, Snape finished "If you so wish, Master."

Harry did not wish to put on the collar but knew if they were to go to a place that condoned slavery it would be mandatory to disguise their true intent. Snape had exposed his neck. As Harry was placing it he could see the scars from where it previously was embedded close to his skin. He also saw how it did not completely cover the slave mark on the back of Snape's neck. He knew those scars had long faded, but still tried to place it as gingerly as possible.

Snape had obediently kneeled while his Master slipped the dreaded thing across his neck. He felt the cold metal press tightly against his neck and heard the familiar click. He noticed how Harry had tried to place it on with care. _Did he not see the scars?_ Something so simple would not cause him pain.

After that detail was taken care Snape buttoned back up his shirt and they went back downstairs to finish packing. Snape did not mention the collar and hoped that Harry wouldn't as well. They placed subtle glamors, with Snape suggesting they do as minimal changes as possible. For years Snape knew the power of deception and minor changes such as a different hairstyle, a hidden scar, and most importantly attitude would change people's perception. If they changed too much their movements would be slightly awkward and arouse suspicion.

With all arrangements he could think of in place Harry grabbed onto Severus' cloak and they dissapeared from Spinner's End.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and saw they were in the outskirts of a large ancient city. He saw a large mountain in the distance and could smell they were close to the sea. The biggest things he noticed was the change in temperature. When they left Spinners End it was a mildly cool English afternoon and now he found himself sweating from humidity underneath his wool clock.

He looked up and Snape did not seem to notice the change in temperature even though he was wearing his signature black ensemble. Snape seemed to know where to go so Harry followed him until they reached the edge of a stone wall that surrounded the ancient city. The older man then said "Master I'll have to walk behind you from here. Once we arrive it'll be best to get new clothes."

Harry nodded, relieved at the thought of being out of his heavy robes. Snape showed him the way to tap his wand against the wall and as they walked though Harry found they were in a sunny open-air market. There were various small shops, cafes, and merchants who lined the streets. It was then that Harry noticed _them_. Either trailing behind their owners or running errands he saw slaves wandering the streets. He could tell because they all had collars and had somber looks. Most were barefoot and wore simple tunics.

Looking around Harry already felt out of place. Luckily near the entrance, he saw what looked like a clothing shop. As they were heading up to the shop, Snape picked up his pace and held the door open for his Master, keeping his head bowed low as he passed.

The shopkeeper, a woman in middle age smiled brightly at Harry. Noticing both of their pallid features and clothing she guessed they were from Britain. "Ciao, Welcome."

Harry smiled back to her. "Hello, we just got here, and we're hoping for some new clothes that are a bit more, um, weather-appropriate."

She started to head toward some racks of clothes. A bewitched measuring tape flew across Harry and she found him some suitable robes. They were similar to the ones he currently wore except the fabric was lightweight and breathable in the hot Italian late summer. He changed, but as she was ringing up when Harry mentioned "Oh he needs some clothes as well." He pointed to Severus who had been standing in the corner. He was so quiet, that Harry almost forgot he was there.

She crinkled her nose at Severus, but then went to the back and pulled out a bag of mismatched clothes. Harry was about to ask Snape to see what he thought was best, but then stopped himself. _Shit this is going to be harder than I thought. _He dug through the pile, finding a long black tunic and some grey pants. He paid for both the outfits as Snape packed up their former clothes in a small bag that was magicked.

Once outside Harry asked, "Where is Villa Pietra?"

Snape answered, "It is just past the village here, and up that hill, Master." He pointed eastwards and Harry could see a large complex in the hills. "It specifically does not allow slaves to transport directly there."

As they walked Harry didn't like looking at the slaves running about doing errands and the people ignoring them as if they were some stray dogs that they did not watch to touch. However, his stomach betrayed him as he smelled the food coming from the many restaurants and cafes.

"Master, shall you get a bite before we get there?" Snape did not want to linger here, but the bond made him want to placate his Master. There was no shortage of places to choose from, so Harry chose the first one he saw. A young waitress came up and asked "Would you prefer outside or inside?" She spoke English to them, so even though they had more appropriate clothes, Harry guessed they got many visitors from other parts of Europe and the world.

"Doesn't matter." Harry said, although he regretted it as she led them to an outside table. She probably thought that this was a better seat, as it was a nice sunny day and the seats had shade and a cool breeze. Harry regretted it because when he sat down, Snape immediately knelt at his feet on the old cobbled tile. _I forgot about that._ He really did not want to cause a scene so he sat down and looked at the menu.

No menu was given to Severus and he inwardly cursed his Master's incompetence as at least inside the floor would have been more comfortable, until he felt the sensation around his neck. The waitress came back and Harry ordered something that sounded appetizing, a breaded eggplant dish. She then asked if the slave would be eating. Harry almost sputtered, but instead replied casually, "Yes, he will." He didn't want Snape to go hungry. He thought she would ask what he would eat, but instead, she grabbed the menu and headed back to the kitchen to put int the order.

Snape thought he should be grateful, as the boy ordered him some food, but his Master probably did not know what that meant. Snape was actually hoping to eat in the privacy of a room. However, the deed was done. They awkwardly sat in silence, Harry did not want to talk to Snape for fear of saying something that would draw attention.

Luckily the food came quickly and smelled wonderful. He then looked down and saw that Snape was given a rice porridge looking dish that looked goopy and unappetizing. After the waitress left he bent down and whispered "You really don't have to eat that. We can get something else later tonight."

Snape looked at the bowl that was placed on the floor "Master, that would be rude. It would be noticeable if I didn't eat what was given to me."

Harry sighed and nodded, hoping nobody saw the interaction. He then went to eat his food. Once Snape had seen that his Master had taken a bite he started to eat from the bowl. It was plain but edible fare He had eaten much worse.

After they had eaten, Harry left a coin that would cover the costs. When there first arrived here Harry did not know what to expect. Now that Harry had first-hand experience of what to expect he was nervous as they headed to the gates of Villa Pietra.

* * *

A/N: The following chapters are inspired by such books such as Red Rising and the Gor Chronicles. It's just some of the concepts from these books, so don't worry if you dislike those series.

Fanfiction that has inspired the setting include Hogsmeade, Circa 1826 by Taran40 (be warned very adult) and Better Angels by Imk05. I thought it only proper to give credit as over the years I read stories like these and wanted to expand on some of these ideas. The next chapters are a divergence from the normal HP setting, but I do my best to tie in elements from the world and characters. Because of the setting, the following chapters will be more mature in content. If there are any opinions, please let me know and I hope that you enjoy the next chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you to all the new followers and continued support. Thank you **WizardSmurf **for being a betareader. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and as always please feel free to give me feedback.

Disclaimer: This chapter contains******Adult Themes** that are Non-Explicit.

All characters and copyright belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

As they walked uphill towards the villa Harry was surprised. He was expecting a cold imposing structure. Instead, they passed through peaceful vineyards. The air was clean and smelled of ripening grapes and dirt. It was only when Harry looked closer, did he notice the disturbing traces of slavery. He saw slaves working in the vineyards, using magic to lift the heavy burdens. They passed a few, but they had kept their heads down and continued their work. To his horror, he passed what looked like stocks with dried blood staining its surface.

He looked back and saw Snape still followed behind him. While he knew his former professor did not talk much, the man that followed him did not carry the same imposing silence that scared him as a student. As Snape had caught up to him, he questioned "Is there a problem, Master?" Harry shook his head and continued on, before Snape could berate him for dawdling. Harry was not sure if it was an act, but Snape was right when he said that attitude was the best disguise. He would not have guessed that the man standing behind him would be a proud Professor at Hogwarts.

As they came to the entrance, it was covered in vines and surrounded by lush gardens. An older gentleman who seemed in his sixties came out to greet them. The man was rotund wearing a burgundy robe that could barely contain his girth. There were two women behind him who were clearly slaves by their collars. One had a platter of fruits and cheeses and the other had a small tray with wine.

The man came forward and said enthusiastically. "Ciao, Welcome to Villa Pietra."

Harry greeted the man.

"I see you already have a slave, but have you come to purchase another?"

Harry, surprised by this question quickly said "I'm here to see the library" Then slowing his pace and remembering what Snape had told him to say recited "I recently inherited this slave on my seventeenth birthday. I was hoping to take a look at your collections since my estate does not have much literature".

The man clasped his hands together and started to get paperwork from his desk, "Of course, of course. There is a nominal fee for the retreat, but we offer a variety of services here; a wonderful bathhouse, restaurants, exercise and other training facilities, and of course our renown collection on slavery practices." The man then said with a smile like a shark, "The fee will be waived, if you purchase a slave during your stay".

Harry tried not to react at the last comment. "That sounds good. I do not think we'll stay over a week here." Harry noticed the man's eyes twinkle as he pulled out gold to cover the deposit. Fortunately, the show of gold waived most questions as Harry mentioned he was from Britain and did not want a record of his visit.

The man grabbing out a large key said "Your bags and property will be escorted to your room in the west wing. Please allow me to give you a tour." Harry was not able to respond fast enough and before he knew what was happening he was escorted out of the room and given a tour of the grounds.

If Harry had not been disgusted, he would have been impressed by the tour. Like the man said there was a large Roman bathhouse, gardens, a restaurant, and plenty of other amenities. The last part of the tour included the collection of books specifically on slavery and the training rooms. The man took him to a training room where he saw some slaves around his age. They were not clothed as they knelt as a trainer seemed to inspect them. His eyes were transfixed, as a 17-year-old male, it was quite difficult to turn away. In horror, he noticed that he had become stiff. He could not help it and the man said something to snap himself out of his stupor. "These slaves are in the final steps of their training. Coincidently they'll be on sale in a few days."

Harry now got why this man was showing him these slaves. He was hoping he would purchase one. Harry tried to remain neutral although he was starting to get annoyed. "Like I said I just came here to look at the archives" Not wanting to be rude he then said "Thank you for your consideration. I will keep it in mind." The man nodded and went to show Harry to his suite.

While Harry was being shown the grounds, Snape was led away holding the bags. While the last time he had been here was as a teenager he knew these grounds like the back of his hand. He had spent enough time physically scrubbing the floors to have memorized the layout. As another slave led him to the room he numbly followed. He never thought he would be back here. Being sent here was a threat made a few times by the Malfoy's, but the warning had always resulted in immediate compliance.

Snape went to unpack everything and awaited his Master's return. Being here brought back so many memories, most of which he wished he could forget. Hopefully they would be able to leave as soon as possible.

Around an hour after he was put in the room, he heard voices coming down the hallway. He went to the center of the room and knelt there with his head on the floor. Being back here had definitely eased the transition to his supplicatory behaviors. He would feel odd not performing them here. He then felt the presence of his Master enter the room. He also heard the voice of the man who welcomed them saying "Hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions, you know where to find me." With that, he heard the man leave and the door close.

He then heard quietly "You can get up now, he's gone." Snape then stood and noticed his Master acting a bit strange. His face was flushed and the bond was telling him that his Master was aroused.

"I-I'm going to shower." Harry stammered.

Snape was at first amused at the boy's innocence. At seventeen Lucius was quite familiar with slaves uses. However, he started to feel pain when he was not doing all he could do to please his Master.

He was my student. He felt his legs move towards the bathroom. No, no. He heard that Potter already turned on the shower. He felt his mouth voice out "M-Master?"

Harry shot his head out of the shower. "What the - Professor what are you doing?!" He was so surprised he forgot his earlier vow to not call him Professor.

With teeth gritted, Snape managed to get out "Is there anything this slave can do to please you." He glared at his Master and spat the words out, causing pain around his neck.

Harry, surprised at the interruption and wanting privacy yelled "What? No, go back to the room!"

Snape, although initially relieved, felt the bond chastising him. _Your Master has rejected you. You displeased your Master._ However, with a bow, he left the awkward situation. He went back into the suite and did not know what to think or do. Being here did not help clear his mind as years of training were beat into his bones and mind. Additionally, his head started to throb, as thoughts of displeasing his Master took hold. To his disdain, he found kneeling on the ground relieved some of this pain.

A few minutes later Harry stepped out of the bathroom. After the interruption, he opted for a cold shower. He felt quite guilty as something deep inside himself apparently found pleasure in what he saw there. He found Snape kneeling on the floor, and his irritation started to grow again. "What the bloody hell was that about?" He saw the former proud professor wince, and he immediately felt horrible at his tone. He tried to say again, but more neutrally "I mean, I was quite surprised."

Snape could feel the changing emotions, and he himself did not know which emotion he could feel more. Anger, embarrassment, rejection? He thought it best to answer his Master before there was more pain "I am sorry to have interrupted you, Master. The bond told me of your need." He did not want to delve in further and hoped the boy could connect the pieces together.

Harry sighed, he hated that this bond left him with little privacy. He looked down at Snape who was still on his knees. As he looked down he noticed something different. Since Snape wasn't in a high collared shirt he could see angry red lines coming from the back of his neck. "What is that!" He pointed to Snape's neck.

At first Snape was confused. Was something on him? He then realized the boy was talking about the physical manifestation of the curse. Not only did the wretched curse always put thoughts in his mind, but it also physically tortured him. He hollowly said, "The bond can feel your displeasure, Master."

His Master then collapsed on the chair and said "This place is messed up. Let's try to get out of here as fast as we can."

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up to the sun streaming into the room. He looked out the window, noticing the picturesque vineyards. He looked around, noticing Snape wasn't there. From being at Spinner's End he knew that Snape got up early. Being woken up by his Aunt screeching at him had also caused Harry to wake up earlier than most of this peers, but at least Harry did not wake up before the sun rose.

He was surprised, as they stayed up pretty late going over the plan. Snape informed Harry that they couldn't act like they were working together. Snape would be there to hold the books, but he was not expected to read them. They would have to take them back into the room to do further studies. They would go chronologically through the collections, to ensure that they wouldn't miss anything.

As Harry stretched, Severus came into the room holding a large tray of food. He bowed quite elegantly with the tray, something that had come out of practice. "Master, I brought some breakfast."

Harry said his thanks and moved over to the table and chair in the room. The tray contained an assortment of rolls with some butter, jam, and cheeses. He also noticed a carafe of coffee. He didn't want Snape to have to kneel at his feet while they ate, so he ate quickly and said "I'm going to stretch my legs, please eat something. When I come back we'll get to work."

Snape bowed relieved that he didn't have to perform the humiliating ritual. He did not show it, but he was tired from last night. Perhaps the familiar smell or just being here had caused him to be on edge. Harry had told him he could sleep on the couch, but he had woken himself up a few times trying to control himself to stay on the surface. He was afraid he would wake up his Master, but Harry slept soundly on the large bed. As a child, he would not have known what the trainers would have done if they found him sleeping there.

He savored the food once his Master had left. For the first time, he partook in the fresh baked bread and coffee that he eyed enviously as a child. He noticed how Harry separated the food so that he wouldn't be eating his scraps. While he enjoyed his food, he also knew that he would have to order some of the tasteless gruel a few times. When he ordered the food the kitchen staff probably thought that he would remain starving, but that was better for their cover.

When Harry came back he found the food finished and only a small amount of coffee left. He then said, "Alright, I guess we're going to the library now, I already saw where it was on the tour." He then had to get rid of a blush, after the image of the training center came into his mind.

When they stepped through the door of the library Snape noticed the smell of old books. He wanted to look but kept his head down knowing that attendants were watching them. Harry, however, saw the vast space and wondered how they would get through it all. He looked over to an attendant and commanded, "Direct me to the earliest collections." Harry was curter than he wanted, but Snape had suggested this tone when dealing with people that worked here. They were led down the hallway and to a smaller alcove with He was not sure what to look for, so just started to go by section. Luckily, Snape had by helped him out - by either putting the book back on the shelf or putting it on a table to be carried back to the room. When they had a large stack, Harry led the way back to the room with his slave trailing behind carrying the books.

Snape knew that the whole villa was enchanted so that the collections would not disintegrate as long as they stayed on the grounds. It was one of the reasons wizards and witches from around the globe would have to come here. Once they got to the room he organized the pamphlets and scrolls. These ancient documents would be hard to understand, so he pulled out an enchanted glass, that looked like a monocle that would decipher the texts. He handed one to Harry who looked at amazement at the magic item. Harry commented, "Hermione would die for one of these."

By mid-afternoon, Harry's enthusiasm wavered. His head hurt, and his eyes were sore from squinting through the glass. Harry tossed himself on the bed giving himself a small break. He looked over at Snape who was quickly scanning over each book intensely. After a minute Snape tore his eyes from the book and asked "Are you well Master?"

Harry grumbled "I'm fine, I just don't know how you can stand reading this stuff. It's all so horrible."

Snape let an eyebrow raise. As much as it may have made his Master feel uncomfortable, the tales and spells recollected in these ancient texts were the foundation of his slavery. As they went through the years he learned about the beginnings and changes from the original curse. He then answered "I had never been taught this history. We had been taught that the bond and Masters were infallible. However, early on there were so many uprisings and experiments, who knows what kind of knowledge is stored here." When Harry had suggested going to Villa Pietra Severus was not that hopeful. However, as they continued to read his mindset started to change.

Harry got up and grabbed a book with renewed vigor, maybe he had made a good decision to come here.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you to WizardSmurf for beta-reading. All always I look forward to any feedback.

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

For the past two days Harry and Severus had cloistered themselves in the room. Snape was hunched over the desk quickly reading the documents to see if anything was of interest. Harry had spread his stack on the bed and was halfway through a parchment when they heard a polite knock on the door. They stared at each other and Snape silently closed the book he was reading and headed towards the door. He motioned for Harry to remain sitting.

Snape went up to the door and slowly opened it, giving a low bow at the unexpected guest. The man that welcomed them to the villa pushed Severus aside almost knocking him over. He strode over to Harry and noticed the pile of books. "Good evening, I am sorry for any intrusion. I see you are quite a studious young man." Severus silently knelt in the corner near the door mentally cursing the man to a slow and agonizing death.

Harry not expecting the man and without guidance from Snape greeted him. Nerves caused him to smile and he said "Good Evening. Yes, I have been enjoying going through the collection here."

The man looked pleased and said "The villa owner, Marcello Pietra has asked me to invite you to dinner tomorrow night. He had just arrived from overseas and he likes to personally welcome all guests, especially those who are here for the first time."

While it was an invitation, Harry felt like it would not bode well if he declined. Additionally, he thought it would be more suspicious if he refused. Trying not to show reluctance Harry accepted "Of course, we look forward to meeting Mr. Pietra for dinner tomorrow."

The man was pleased with Harry's acceptance and said. "Very good, very good. Marcello Pietra will enjoy meeting you tomorrow." As the man left Severus went and opened the door, staring at the floor as the man passed.

Once he left and Severus closed the door, he strode over to his Master, his eyes glaring in anger. _The dense, thoughtless, dim-witted boy. Who knew what kind of connections the Villa owner had?_ As he strode over his neck started to burn, feeling his intent of reprimanding the Master. "What were you thinking you-" he felt the curse striking him down.

Harry quickly moved forward, stopping Snape from falling to the ground. "I didn't know what to do. It would have been rude to refuse."

Snape knew that Harry's reasoning was logical. He simply did not want to be in the same room as Marcello Pietra. To most he was a charming man, but to those who were slaves in these halls he was a cruel tormentor with the power of a god over them. Harry wouldn't understand his reluctance. The man probably just wanted to meet a potential long-term client. Those who could afford to stay here were usually extremely wealthy and powerful.

Snape, knowing that he would be in unnecessary pain unless he fixed his tone took a few meditative breaths before continuing "Please forgive this slave Master. Your course of action is right."

Harry was surprised at how quickly Snape apologized. He tried to brush it off, guessing the internal struggle of the proud man. "I know you're hesitant. However, we can't run away. How about you show me what I have to know, so I don't look like a complete idiot tomorrow night."

To Snape's chagrin he had to give Potter another etiquette lesson. They spent the rest of the night going over what to do when they would meet the villa owner.

* * *

That night Harry woke up from a strange noise. From the dark room and chirping from crickets outside he concluded it was still late at night. He grabbed his wand and cast lumos. He quietly called "Snape?" He was not sure if the man was sleeping or if something else had woken him up. He cast the light over the couch and did not see Snape there. Instead, he stepped back as he saw his former professor curled on the floor, his body covered in sweat. He didn't look awake but looked like he was having an intense nightmare. He was making sounds as if he were in pain, which was probably what woke Harry up.

Harry bent down and tried to shake him. "Snape! Professor!" Nothing seemed to be working. He desperately shook him too afraid to try to cast a spell on him, since he was not sure what was wrong. In desperation he commanded "Severus, wake up!"

Almost instantaneously he saw Snape's eyes burst open. As they did Harry saw a rare glimpse of emotion from Snape. The look was raw fear. He was so used to Snape's controlled features, that when he did show reactions it made it much more intense.

As Severus was forced awake his bond had quickly sent pain flaring down his spine. Images of blood and a cold stone floor flitted through his thoughts, making it hard to grasp what he dreamt. While Severus was already on the floor he had rolled over and pressed his head against the wood floor. _How dare he wake his Master?_ He felt a harsh voice in his mind chide him. It was inconceivable what he did. If he had woken up his previous Masters he would have envied being skinned alive. He voiced "Master, forgive this slave for waking you." His bond demanded a more deferential tone. He waited for his Master's judgment, but it did not come.

Instead, Harry sat on the floor looking at the broken man in front of him. He knew he should say something, so he glumly stated "Don't worry about it. I've had my share of nightmares." He shivered at the thought of his sleepless nights waking up soaked in sweat not knowing if his dreams were real. "Maybe you should take a sleeping draft or something?"

Snape tried to shake off his earlier base display, and straightened his back but still stayed on his knees. "If Master permits, I packed some."

"Go ahead, if you think you're going to need it don't ask me for permission." Grey eyes looked directly at Harry. It only lasted a second and his eyes were back to the floor. What the hell did they do to him here? Ever since they arrived his reactions seemed to have gotten more extreme. He watched as Snape got up and pulled a purple potion from the bag.

Snape hesitated. He had never liked to imbibe in public or take sleep potions because he hated the feeling of lost control. He never liked the idea of the vulnerability that sleep potions exposed. When he was unbound he had some semblance of control in his life and he savored every second of it.

Harry watched as the man after a few seconds of contemplation drank the potion until all that remained was a clear glass vial. He cast lumos and went back to sleep, exhausted from the long day of reading dense archaic texts.

* * *

Snape woke up and saw that Potter was in a deep sleep. He took a look out the window and figured it was late morning. It was much later than he was used to waking. He put on his tunic and tried to wake himself as he was still groggy from the potion he took last night. He was surprised when his Master had given him the choice to take the potion.

He headed to the kitchens. He knew he should keep up the act and would order a bowl of gruel for himself. Unlike at Hogwarts where he strode confidently in the middle of the walkway, here he stayed to the side. He had the rules of the villa ingrained since he was young. Even though he was bound to Harry, the Villa had the strictest guidance for slaves, and he didn't want to stand out.

To his irritation he heard some noisy footsteps coming towards him - the gait suggested confidence that wouldn't be from a slave. He was not surprised when he saw a young man stride down the hall. When he heard the steps close by he went to his knees, waiting for the person to pass by. Instead, he saw the steps stop in front of him. He tried not to show emotion and asked "Is there something I can help you with dominus?"

A few awkward seconds passed by, and he finally heard a reply "Look up".

Severus did so and saw a slim young man probably a year or two older than Harry. He couldn't place the accent from here; perhaps he was from southeastern Europe? He was muscular with a long face and dirty blonde hair. There was something familiar about him, but he couldn't place it. His robes were black but accented by gold trim that gave a hint of his wealth and status.

The free man seemed to scrutinize him and eventually said "I see you are not a house slave. They vouldn't keep around one as old as you around."

Severus did not know what he was looking for or why he was trying to insult him, so decided to play it safe and replied "You are correct dominus."

The young man scoffed and said before walking away "I am here looking for a new slave. I hope your Master does the same. There are much younger and better-looking slaves in stock here."

Severus did not know why he was so vindictive of another's property, but there had been much worse said to him. When the younger heirs had the opportunity to exact their frustration they did so. He guessed it was their upbringing to try to display dominance in any situation.

As the boy strode away Snape thought of how he had menacingly walked the floors of Hogwarts. _How much of that was a facade of being free? _When the coast seemed clear he got up and headed again to the kitchens. They provided him with a bowl of gruel and a plate of breakfast for his Master.

He made it back to the room and found Harry with baggy eyes reading over a book. Unfortunately, the curse made him interested in his Master's health so he asked "Are you well Master?"

Harry looked up. "Yeah, I'm just exhausted." Harry couldn't remember the last time he had been this tired. Even when he was studying for the O.W.L.S. he had not been this tired. While Harry had felt the pressure of being a savior to the wizarding world he had found it hard to comprehend. While he had always hated Snape he couldn't help but want to find some way to fix this situation. As the days progressed he had wondered at how much of the man's bitterness had been shaped by unfortunate life. As Harry had read the texts and learned more about the rules he wondered how anyone could stay sane. It exhausted him reading the texts as he thought it something Hermione would be better able to do.

Snape said "Might I suggest going to the bathhouse? Your eyes might need the rest and I can continue researching."

Harry didn't feel right going to the bathhouse while they were in the middle of researching, but he was tense and tired. Additionally, they had been cooped up in the suite for days and felt like he was going mental trying to comprehend the old scripts. He looked over at the tray of food that Snape had brought. He had no appetite but hated wasting food. "I'm not that hungry. Can you eat the food? I'll grab something later."

Snape nodded, relieved to not have to eat the paste-like gruel and watched as his Master left.

* * *

Luckily Harry didn't get lost as he made his way to the bathhouse. The villa was busier then when he first arrived. _Perhaps that had to do with the sale taking place at the end of the week?_ He was unnerved as he saw slaves quickly kneel down as he passed. How annoying would that be if he had to drop what he was doing to show respect to any free person that walked by?

The bathhouse was located next to a garden to the side of the villa. It was an ancient building with intricate corinthian pillars and marble sculptures. When he arrived a young female slave greeted him. She pointed to the entrance on the right. He headed through and came to an indoor section with showers, warm and cold tubs, and what looked like a steam room. He could see some rooms branching off to other recreational rooms and a corridor that led outside to an open-air bath.

He took a rinse in the shower and went to one of the hot small tubs. He was surprised to find the water perfumed with something that made him feel calmer. He had most of the place to himself and found he could relax easily.

Harry started to nod off when he heard splashing near him. In the next tub, there was a tall dirty blond haired person who seemed about his age. When Harry looked up the newcomer gave him a friendly smile.

"Sorry for disturbing you." He had an accent that was slightly familiar to Harry.

"No, it's alright. I probably would have fallen asleep." Harry confessed.

"Is it your first time here?" the man said. Harry tried to place the accent as it was familiar.

Harry confirmed and the man asked "Ah, that accent, you are from England, yes?"

Harry said yes and the man said "I was at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament. I didn't get chosen, but I am guessing you vere there as vell."

Harry scarred from what transpired there and not wanting to talk about it, brushed it off saying "Yeah, I was too young to put my name in. " He was glad that Snape had continued to place the glamour on him.

The man continued "So you're here for a slave?

Harry not wanting to seem to be in the market for a slave said "I'm not looking for a slave. I have one already."

The other boy looked impressed "Oh so you came here to train your slave?"

Harry retorted "I'm just here to do some research at the library." He hoped that he didn't seem flustered and that the hot water and steam covered up his reddening face.

"So boring" the young man said "Let me guess, you own that sour looking old man? You both have English accents."

Harry cautiously answered "Well he's not that old. He brews potions so he's very, uh, useful." He did not know why he was defending his ownership of Snape. He was here to try to remove the curse.

"You should look at the stock they are selling this veek. There are many slaves who can do more than brew potions."

Harry, no longer relaxed, wanted to head back to the room. "Thanks for the advice. I'll keep it in mind." He pulled himself out of the warm water and had a quick rinse under the shower. The more he interacted with these people, the more he couldn't wait to get out of here.

When Harry got back he found Snape engrossed in a book. He watched the older man quickly stand up and give a bow.

"I am sorry Master, I didn't hear you coming." Snape's voice was calm, but Harry could feel the irritation. Perhaps because he was torn from the book.

Harry trying to distract himself from his earlier annoyance at the bathhouse asked "Did you find anything interest yet?"

Snape seemed apprehensive but said "Perhaps. I am trying to understand this text."

There was a medieval image of a man on a horse and a woman, waving goodbye with a castle in the background. Next to her was a kneeling man with what looked like either a collar or that curse mark on his neck. The text was in French and Harry had to use the glass to decipher the text.

He had to try to transcribe some of the old wording mentally. Harry managed to read out "A husband departs his wife and property to go to the Holy Land. During his campaign, the wife manages his holdings." It was titled locum tenens severance which may have been why Snape had been drawn to it."What does this exactly mean?" Harry asked.

Snape said "I am not sure yet, but perhaps there is something more. I think we need to continue researching."

Harry said "Well, we have dinner with the villa owner tomorrow night. Can't we just ask him?"

Snape's face paled. He carefully said "I don't think that would be the best course of action, Master." He looked over to his Master and felt like his words were falling on deaf ears. Harry's face was determined, eager to meet to villa owner and perhaps get some answers.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Background chapter; contains child abuse and langauge

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**April 2, 1971**

Severus woke up in a cramped cage. It was pitch black as he tried to look out past the bars he could feel. He could recall being taken from his house on Spinner's End, but not much after that. He had no idea how long he was in there, but he relieved himself in a corner and started to feel hunger pangs. When he first arrived he yelled for hours until his throat dried and he had a feeling he would not get any water anytime soon, so he stopped. He heard a creak from somewhere far off and suddenly all the torches in the room lit up. After his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that he was not alone. There were other cages spread about in the room. Some had multiple people in them, and the smaller ones like his only contained one. Like him they had long given up on calling for help and only small whimpers escaped from the cages.

A large man pulled him out. As much as he wanted to resist and fight back, he was too weak to even try. He was dragged up some stairs and around a strange building. He had never been in a place like this before with its large halls and ornate artwork. The halls were like a maze and he wondered how anyone could move around here at not get lost. Eventually, they came to a large wooden door. The man opened it and pushed him inside, slamming the door behind him.

He saw a man in the center of the room, but he had pushed his back against the door too afraid to move forward. He watched the man warily who had short-cropped brown hair and long burgundy robes. The man strode over to him, his steps echoing throughout the bare room. Severus looked around nervously seeing no obvious means of running away. As if the man could read his thoughts he heard "Don't you even think about running away boy. Don't you know what you are?"

What I am? Does he mean the magic? All his life his mother told him of a place where he would one day learn magic. His father didn't trust magic, so it was better spoken in whispers.

Severus did not speak, too afraid to do anything. The man strode over to him and before he knew what was happening he was struck with a leather strap. He fell to the floor, trying to use his small arms to deflect the blows. His arms were hit with a stinging pain.

The man bellowed "You are a slave, now get to your place!" He was struck hard and fell to the floor. The man with the leather strap pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing the strange mark he had since birth. "You know what this is?" The man pressed his fingers hard into the mark making Severus wince.

"No sir, a birthmark?" Severus nervously asked, his eyes wide with fear.

The man let go of him and chuckled. "A birthmark!? No, that is a slave mark - a curse your whore mother passed down to you."

Severus was incensed and blurted out "My mother was not a whore!" He had spent enough time wandering the streets of Cokesworth when his parents fought to understand the insult. He received another hit from the leather strap, this time on his cheek. He could taste blood and could feel the swelling start to rise.

The man continued, "Your mother was a slave. One that ran away after her Master died. She found the first muggle who would take her in and had you. Your mother is more meaningless than a whore."

Severus could not comprehend what this man was staying. Slave, Muggle? This did not make any sense. "Where is my mother"!?" he shouted while tears started to form.

The man did not seem to care about the boy's tears and said, "She was a runaway slave. I'm not sure where she was sold to, but I am sure she is adequately controlled now. That is no longer your concern." Snape felt hollow, knowing he would not be able to protect his mother. "Actually, you should be more concerned of your next actions, as your miserable life will depend on this."

Severus then looked up. Something that had always been ingrained in him was self-preservation. "W-what do I need to do?" the young boy stammered.

He yelped as he was hit quickly with the leather strap. "Here you must ask permission to speak, slave." The last word was highly emphasized, the man trying to make his point clear.

"M-may I speak, sir?" Severus asked frightened and hoped the honorific would help the situation. The man used the end of the leather strap and forced Severus' face up. As his face was lifted he got a look at the man - grey intense eyes that seemed to bore into his soul. Severus could see no hint of mercy in those eyes. "You are not free. You will always address your betters as Dominus or your owner as Master. You understand?"

Severus gulped and cautiously said "Yes, I understand...Master?" He left the question trail, hoping that it would not cause him to get hit again. He barely understood what was happening, but he would comply if it would make the pain go away.

The man said "Smart boy. However, I am just a dealer and will not claim you. You will know when you have Master " The man gave him a sinister smile. "You have escaped your fate for many years boy, you're going to have to learn fast." Out of nowhere Severus was struck hard and fell back onto the floor. The blows came freely, he couldn't tell anymore what instrument he was hit with. He had been beaten before, but not to this level. He laid crumpled on the floor, his will beaten out of him. His eyes fluttered in a state of half-consciousness, until his body could no longer take it and his eyes closed seeing the stone floor and the pool of his own blood. **  
**

* * *

After three months Severus had his whole world shift in such a short period of time. He still fumbled with Italian, but they would not let him read any books that would help him grasp the language faster. However, he learned verbal commands quite quickly, as any lapse would result in some form of punishment.

While the other slaves around his age had this training many years before him, he quickly learned the behaviors he needed to survive. Those that conducted the training here did not have the patience to explain things twice.

Once he had recovered from his beating from the villa owner he was given an array of aptitude tests. The first test he was given was on his magical capabilities. When he first arrived all hope of using magic was dashed. However, one day he was given a wand to hold. The second the wand was in his hands he felt the magical energy course through his hands. He watched in amazement as he was able to lift some objects in the room and felt magic swirling around him. The training master yelled "Basta!" and grabbed the wand from his hands. While it only lasted a few seconds, Severus knew that he would do anything to feel that power again. Unlike before the training master gave him a wary look.

There were many other aptitude tests that he failed miserably at. He was able to do basic healing and transporting free people, but that seemed to be the extent of his inherited abilities. As the weeks went by he saw others his age who had more abilities than he be transferred or be switched to more specialized training programs.

He spent the mornings tasked with cleaning and had etiquette lessons. A few times he would be sent to attend potential owners who visited the Villa. He was continually passed over. He heard complaints from his training master saying he was 'too gloomy' and to 'try to be more pleasing'. He tried, but he knew he didn't have the natural good looks and mild temperament that most of the other slaves here. The other young slaves here were carefully bred and would always let him know how much better their lineage was compared to him. He had resigned himself to forever be bound to this Villa perhaps being sent out to the fields or maybe being sold at one of the nearby villages. His hopes of leaving and learning magic seemed to grow smaller as each day passed.

However, one day instead of being led to the training room he was sent to Marcello Pietra's private quarters. Severus was quite nervous, as he was guided to this room. Once at the door, he meekly knocked, hoping that there would be no answer. However, he did hear someone say 'enter' so he went straight in.

Per his training, he immediately dropped to his knees as he went into the room. The phrases came quickly, as he had learned to associate dalliance with pain. "You called for me dominus. How may this slave serve you?" He was not bound to him however, so he did not have to call him Master.

His head was down, but he heard two set of footsteps going towards him. He was too afraid to do anything so he just knelt there.

Marcello said "look up" and Severus instantly complied. He saw the man who had given him his first beating as a slave. Perhaps that's why he had done it so severely, so he would never forget him. The other man was tall and slim; with long platinum hair and rich robes. Severus was nervous as the man looked him over. Marcello handed the man a chart saying "Abraxas, here is the slave's information. High aptitude for magic. He can read and speaks English fluently." Severus noticed as Marcello did not mention his miserable results for the physical aptitude tests or his temperament.

He heard the slender man, Abraxas, speak. "And he's eleven, perfect."

Severus was confused about why his age was important. He would, however, keep his mouth shut. He now knew better than to speak out of line.

Marcello asked "Are you sure you don't want a slave a little older? Your son is what, sixteen?"

"Lucius' prior attendant had a fatal...accident, over the summer holiday. I can't enroll one his age at Hogwarts. However, I can enroll a new student."

Severus mind raced 'Student, I might go back to a school!?"

Abraxas continued "Once Lucius finishes with school I plan to have the boy continue there. We already lost money on the prior slave and I want my return on investment. The boy shows aptitude to brew potions, yes?"

Marcello seemed excited, perhaps as the sale seemed imminent for the previously almost unsellable boy. "Yes, he has high intelligence."

Severus watched as Abraxas and the man signed some paperwork. He realized that just like that he was sold. With a few strokes of a pen, he now belonged to this man. Once the paperwork was signed, Abraxas strode to him and he felt pain behind his neck. Severus did not know what was happening, but he was too afraid to fight back. He had learned what happened if you fought back against the masters. He felt pain, like an icicle going into his body and taking hold of his mind. The pain lasted only a few minutes, but he had started to feel strange things in his mind. He had been told by the trainers a bit about the ritual, but it was still unexpected.

He was panting on the floor and looked up to see the platinum-haired man, his Master resting on a couch.

Once the ritual was over Marcello helped the other man into the couch, as Severus was too small to try. As he looked at the man on the couch he felt a need to make sure he was not hurt. He did not know why, but he spoke "Dominus, may I speak?"

Marcello, who had gone to the table to finish a glass of wine waved his hand in approval. So Severus continued "Is my Master..." Severus had to take a breath, to collect his thoughts. "Is my Master hurt?" The man said "No, no, you were unbound so the ritual was actually quite easy. He'll be up in another hour or so and take you back to Malfoy Manor." Severus looked over to his Master. The trainers were right - when he was claimed he would know right away. As he looked at his Master, he was scared as he did not know what he would have to do to keep his place. However, he was going to Hogwarts, the place that was spoken on his mother's breath with such longing.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Follow-up chapter out early since last one was a background chapter. Hope you enjoy, and let me know if you have any input.

Disclaimer: All chracters and copyright belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Harry tried not to fidget as he sat outside the restaurant. They had arrived early, and the table was still being prepared. While Harry hoped that the dinner wouldn't be too formal, he was unnerved as he saw the opulent setting. To his annoyance, the person he had seen in the bathhouse arrived and greeted Harry. While he was inwardly irritated, he put on a friendly face in greeting.

The young man had explained that he was invited as well, as it was his first time here. The man shook his head and said "Ah, but vere are my manners. izvinete, excuse my rudeness. I did not have time to introduce myself at our last meeting. I am Ivan Krum".

Harry tried not to show recognizance at hearing the once familiar name. "I'm Charlus. I'd, um, prefer not to give my surname. Seeing how this is outlawed in Britain and all." Snape had ingrained in Harry the importance of keeping up their anonymity. Harry had remembered the name from an old genealogy book  
he had seen at Grimmauld Place. When he found it he was surprised, but a bit pleased to have another connection to his godfather.

The young man, Ivan, said angrily. "More and more places are becoming like that. This is one of the last havens to purchase slaves in Europe. It is quite annoying."

Harry did not want to verbally agree, as he felt saying it would be too difficult. Instead, he nodded his head, as if he approved of Ivan's sentiments.

A few minutes later, a man with short cropped brown hair and grey eyes greeted them. He wore a robe that displayed the crest of the villa. The same crest that Snape had marked on his flesh. Harry noticed a slight movement from Snape, as his former professor's eyes quickly cast to the floor.

The man went up to Harry and shook his hand enthusiastically. "Good evening." He did the same for Ivan. "Please, follow me."

As they walked to the table he asked "I hope you have been enjoying the accommodations here."

Harry politely said "Yes, thank you for your hospitality"

They were led to a private room in the restaurant and there were already two slaves there - a male and female that may have been twins, or at least related in some way. Snape had guessed they were his personal slaves. They both wore a similar scant tunic that was of a much higher material than the standard issued slave outfit. Additionally, they both had an otherworldly beauty that made Snape think that they were a prized collection bred for their looks. They ended up in a private room and Severus and the other slaves knelt gracefully at their master's feet. Luckily the talk was pedestrian, and they had practiced their answers beforehand. Then to his dismay came the talk about him. He had hoped that Marcello would just ignore him, as Master's rarely thought much about their chattel.

Curiously the man asked, "Was your slave trained here?" Harry confirmed the man's question. "I see you did not bring him here for training. I hope that his conditioning was adequate"

Snape wanted to glare, but to his disgruntlement, his conditioning was more than adequate to keep him from showing any emotion. Of course, the man who had broken him, would not remember him. While he had a glamour and his looks were not typical for a slave there was no way that the man could remember him after over twenty-five years.

Harry, trying to divert the questions to him asked "I assume those are your, erm, slaves?"

The man possessively stroked the head of each of his slaves, which made Harry a bit more uncomfortable and wish he never asked. "These are my personal favorites for now."

As the dinner went on Marello casually said 'Rilassati' and his two slaves broke their standard kneeling position. Harry tried to avert his eyes as he saw Marcello grab some of the bread from the table and fed pieces to his slaves, who seemed famished and eagerly accepted the scraps. He instead tried to concentrate on finishing his own food.

He looked up at Marcello who asked "You don't feed your slave your scraps?"

Harry said gruffly, "No, I don't." Harry knew that the man would think that he didn't feed his slave anything but the tasteless gruel, but it would be better than trying to feed his former professor like a pet. Harry couldn't even imagine what Snape would do. He knew that Snape couldn't bite his fingers off in his current state, but that was the only reaction he could imagine from the Potions Master of Hogwarts.

Ivan, laughed, "Seems like my new friend here is a strict Master."

Snape who was kneeling at Harry's side had a full view of the vulgar display in front of him. After the two slaves had eaten the discarded scraps the female had grabbed her Master's hand and licked its surface. The male knelt, his head contentedly pressed against his Master's leg. He wanted to roll his eyes. That was the trouble with these slaves whose wits were bred out in favor of beauty. He tried not to smirk thinking that their combined intelligence would probably be lower than Lockhart's. However, they probably had magic that was specially bred to please their owners which would make them quite valuable - way more prized than himself.

As dessert was coming out Harry asked reluctantly, not wanting to ruin this chance, "I wanted to ask you something?" He took a sip of water, as his throat was dry from nervousness. "It's about one of the texts I read." He saw the man's face turn serious and wondered if what he was about to ask would jeopardize their trip here.

Marcello said "Esci da qui" and Harry watched as his two slaves immediately rise from their places on the floor and go to the other side of the room. Harry was confused until the man shook his head and said "What do they teach in England? It is good you came. You don't ever want slaves to know what those books contain."

Harry then looked down to Snape. He knew he would have to give a command. In his head, he internally apologized as he snapped "Go with the other slaves." He hoped the others present wouldn't notice his shaking fists.

As Snape quickly got up and turned away from Marcello, he gave a death glare to his young Master. With every fiber of his being, he prayed his malcontent would imprint on his Master's dimwitted skull. His head tore in pain, but it was worth it. He was not upset for the command knowing that Harry had no choice in that, but was upset for bringing this up. He would have hoped for more time to research, but as usual, the boy had an impatient streak.

As he sank to the floor across the room, the loud noise from the restaurant drowned out conversation from the table. Snape, however, would have been a terrible spy if he did not know how to lipread so he tried to concentrate on reading the lips at the table while keeping his face impassive.

The female kneeling next to him had other plans. In Italian she asked "Slave do you have a name?"

Snape had tried to ignore her the first few times she asked as he intensely stared across the room.

He then heard "Are you a mute or an idiot?"

He gritted his teeth at the insult. Not looking away he answered, "It's Tobias." As Harry had picked Charlus, Snape had choose Tobias. He had no love for this father, but at least it was a name he would not forget.

"Well, are you going to ask me my name?" She said playfully.

Snape was glad that in Britain he did not have to interact with other slaves often. He had spent his youth at Hogwarts, and had to hide his slavery outside Malfoy's room. The only time he had fraternized with others of his kind was when the Malfoys would send him to the Villa over the holidays. At the manor he was kept in relative isolation.

He tore his eyes away from his Master, knowing that it was fruitless trying to concentrate with this annoying woman.

Harry now alone with the other free men said "Well, it's just I read something in the library. There was a book that described something called 'locum tentum servitus' I just never heard of it and wanted to see if you knew more about it?"

Marcello scratched his chin, and then explained to Harry that it was a process used to modify the curse. There were potions, spells, and rituals created throughout history that could modify the curse, but after the 18th-century modification of the bonds grew out of fashion. He explained that this specific modification was a result of the Crusades. Magical and Muggle history was not as separate. As some men left their holdings for longer periods of time, the slaves they left behind would grow resistant to the bonds. Marcello then pointed to the slaves and said "As you know the slave bond has to be maintained and usually is restricted to one owner. While the men were at war this potion would allow the wives to control the slave while the husband was gone."

Harry looked up hopefully. It was not exactly what he was hoping for, but it was a modification of the curse. If things were desperate, perhaps they could use this to keep Snape from being completely controlled by Voldemort.

The man saw Harry's candid expression and said "However, the incantation has been lost as modifications have been out of favor for centuries."

Harry didn't want to show his disappointment, and instead casually noted "I was just curious, that's all." As he looked at the man to ensure that he could not see suspicion, he looked over to Ivan who had a knowing smile which unnerved Harry.

* * *

After dinner Snape could feel his Master's apprehension, which made him on edge. The bond made him want to do anything to relieve his Master's sour mood, but he was upset as the boy brought up this topic of conservation to the villa owner.

As Harry flopped onto the bed, he threw a pillow over his head to try to escape his annoyance as the villa owner did not know the incantation. He could still hear Snape's chastisement - well as much rebuke as Snape's bond was allowing him to give.

Through veiled words, Snape had to contain his impulse to yell. Instead, he spat out "Master, as usual, your brilliance and heroism will save another poor victim. What did you learn?"

Harry yelled into his pillow "Shut up, shut up!"

While his voice was muffled, Snape could instantly feel the restriction in his vocal cords and his knees start to give way to his Master's will.

Harry heard the room silent and realized his error. "Shit, sorry. You can talk, okay? I didn't mean that." He threw the pillow off the bed.

Snape, even more, upset said in a raised voice "Unfortunately, not everything can go your way, Master."

Harry was about to retort when they heard a small knock on the door. Both instantly froze. As a slave, there was no reason for Snape to be speaking up. In their anger, they both forgot to put silencing charms up.

Snape moved to the door, and answered it, immediately relieved to see only a small boy standing nervously at the threshold. Harry thought he may have been ten, but he was small and malnourished. He also sported a black eye that looked recent. The boy warily walked past Snape, and bowed low to Harry, proffering a small rolled up parchment in both hands.

Harry scanned the letter reading, "Meet me in my quarters at midnight. I have something you will want to see. - Ivan". Harry was intrigued. What did Ivan have to show him and why the secrecy?

He then looked at the boy "Do you need help healing that?" Harry pointed to the black eye, which looked painful.

The boy eyes grew wide for a second but quickly went back to his dull lifeless expression. The movement reminded Harry a bit of Snape and if Harry wasn't staring at the boy he would have easily missed it.

"This slave appreciates your concerns, but I haven't received permission to be healed by the Dominus I was assigned to." The boy's voice was passive, hiding any surprise that showed on his face a moment before. He then bowed low again. "If you accept, I shall escort you later tonight."

Harry cast a quick glance at Snape, who slightly lowered his head. The bond had been chastising him for raising his voice, and he wanted to avoid any further pain. Harry said, "Alright, I'll accept his invitation."

The boy gave another bow and accepted the parchment back, saying "Very good, Dominus." As the boy walked out of the room to Harry's amazement the parchment lit on fire and disengaged to ash. Harry was amazed at the control of magic that the boy had at such a young age. As Snape closed the door Harry wondered what other abilities the slaves here had and what they had to give up for these powers.


End file.
